I've Messed Up Big Time
by xohmanitskatt
Summary: Miley Stewart was just a normal girl, until one night when three guys mess her entire life up. Will she be able to get things back to normal with the help of a new "friend?" MOEE :D
1. I Messed Up Big Tme

**Miley was just an average girl with many friends.**

_Shows Miley laughing with a large group of people._

**She even had an amazing boyfriend.**

_Miley clutches onto her boyfriend's arm and gently kisses him._

**Everything in her life made her happy, until that night.**

_"Miley please, you know you want to." He says, trying to take her clothes off._

_Miley starts backing away, "I can't Jake, I'm not ready for that step yet."_

_He violently throws her on the bed._

_"Well if you don't want just me, how about three of us?!"_

_Jackson and Just walk out and help keep Miely on the bed. Tears are now flowing down her face and she tries to break free as threee strong boys get on top of her. She begins to scream but Jake just tapes her mouth shut. They each take turns, in and out of her. Her face is now drenched in tears, knowing that she was getting raped._

**And after that night, Miley will never be the same**.

_Miley starts crying out of nowhere, afraid to even look outside her window. She buries her head into her hands and cries herself to sleep._

**Then when she thought things couldn't get worse, they did.**

_Miley runs to the bathroom, kneeling over the toilet. She knew she wasn't sick, something must be wrong. She bought four pregnancy tests, hoping it was just a scare. When the timer went off, she looked at each one. All of them were positive._

**Miley tries telling her parents that it wasn't her fault this happened.**

_"Daddy please don't be mad!" Miley begged, as she cried on her mother's lap._

_"Mad?! I'm FURIOUS! Why would you do something like that!?"_

_"Daddy I didn't want it...." Miley said quietly._

_"Then honey, what happened?" Tish asked, comforting her daughter. Miley just didn't know how to say it, just the mere thought of that night made her start to cry._

**And when things are going out of control, this guy comes out of nowhere and knocks her off her feet.**

_"Hey I'm Joe, your grandma has told me s much about you." Joe said, smiling and giving her his hand to shake._

_"I'm Miley, nice to meet you." As soon as Miley grabbed his hand, she knew something magical was going to happen._

**Will he be the one to finally make things right?**

_"Listen," he said, staring her straight in the eye. "I will NEVER leave your side! I don't care if your pregnant with someone elses kid, I want to help you."_

_Her eyes started to water. She knew she could trust him, but she didn't wanna tell him that she didn't know who the baby's father was._

**Find out in I've Messed up Big Time.**


	2. Nobody's Perfect

**Hey guys! So I hope you like my story! I want a few reviews, just to see your opinions and stuff :] **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Hannah Montana, obviously!**

Miley was walking down the steps of her school, feeling so relieved. It was the last day of exams and it meant summer in sunny California. She walked over to a group of friends who were sitting on benches.

"Hey Miley." The girls said. The guys waved at her as she smiled and sat down. She was sitting with everyone: Lily and her boyfriend Oliver, Amber and her boyfriend Justin, Ashley and her boyfriend Jackson, Mikayla and her boyfriend Nick, and Mitchie and her boyfriend Kevin. Miley realized her boyfriend wasn't there and asked aloud, "Where's Jake?"

"He's still taking his exam," said Justin, not even looking up. Then out of nowhere came Jake.

"Hey guys!" Jake said smiling. Everyone greeted him as he sat down next to Miley, kissing her cheek.

"Hey babe what's up?" he asked.

She smiled and said, "Better now."

They kissed and started talking with everyone else. Miley loved her life, she has amazing friends and this adorably handsome boyfriend. What more could she want?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jake and Miley arrived at Jake's, they held hands and walked to his private pool house. It had its own kitchen, bathroom and living room/bed room. Miley sat down on his bed while Jake went to the refrigerator.

"Want anything to drink?" he asked, grabbing a can of Coke from the bottom shelf.

"Umm no thanks babe." said Miley.

Jake closed the refrigerator and said, "I have to go call Jackson and Justin, I'll be right back babe."

She nodded as he walked outside on his cell phone.

"Guys. Hey whats up? Come over, its time." He quickly snapped his phone and walked back into his pool house. Miley was sitting there so innocently. He jumped on the bed with her and they passionately kissed. They did that for some time, getting more and more into it. Jake layed her down, still deeply kissing her. He started taking off her t-shirt but she pulled away.

"Jake, what are you doing?"

"Baby I love you, I just want you to take the next step with me." Jake said, kissing her neck.

"I love you too baby but I'm not ready for that step yet." Miley started to get up, but Jake pinned her forcefully to the bed.

"Oww Jake, come on stop playing around." He got on top of her.

"I'm not playing around, I wanna have sex with you!" He started making out with her and she just couldn't get him off her. She finally managed to push him off.

"Jake stop! I'm not ready for this step."

"Miley please, you know you want to." He says, trying to take her clothes off.

Miley starts backing away, "I can't Jake, I'm not ready for that step yet."

He violently throws her on the bed.

"Well if you don't want just me, how about three of us?!"

Jackson and Justin walk out and help keep Miley on the bed. Tears are now flowing down her face and she tries to break free as threee strong boys get on top of her. She begins to scream but Jake just tapes her mouth shut. They each take turns, in and out of her. Her face was now drenched in tears, knowing that she was getting raped. When it was Jake's turn again, she managed to kick him in the balls and ran. She ran as fast as she could down the street. She just had to make it home. Tears were flowing and her heart was pounding, and after 5 minutes of running she slowed it down a bit. She walked a little further, for she knew she was almost home. All of a sudden, Jake drove by in his car, his friends in the back seat. He rolled down the window and said, "Hey. Need a lift?"

Miley was shaking, it grew cold all of a sudden and the sun faded away.

"Come on, get in." She couldn't say no, so she got in the passenger seat and they drove away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 2 minute car ride seemed like forever for Miley. No one talked the whole time. When Jake finally pulled up to Miley's gate, she snapped her seat belt buckle off. Just as she was about to grab her purse, Jake did for her. The two boys snickered as Miley fled out of the car and quickly opened the gate to her safe home. She turned and watched them pull away, then she ran into her house. She didn't wanna talk to anyone, she just ran to her room and cried herself to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley just wished she could erase the previous night from her memories. She was so thankful it was summer, so she slept for most of the day. But that night didn't get easier. She was having nightmares of Jake and his friends following her. She didn't know how to face him, and she knew that she had to beak up with him. Another day passed and knocks were heard on the door. In came her Mom with cereal on a tray.

"Miles, baby you haven't eaten in a day...come on out. Its summer! Oh and I brought you some cereal." She sat on the bed while Miley still hid under the covers.  
"Miley, come on out sweetie...Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Miley still didn't move, so Tish got up and left. Miley poked her head out and started devouring the cereal. When she was finished, she placed the tray to the side and got up to go thank her mother.  
"Hey mom.." Miley said, poking her head into the kitchen.

"Miley your up! Did you enjoy your cereal?"

Miley walked up to the bar stool and sat down.

"Yes it was good, thanks."

"Anytime sweetie." Her mom said smiling. Miley put her head in her hands and just stood at the table. Tish then asked, "Miles, what's wrong?"

"Nothing.." she whispered under her breath.

Tish frowned a bit and said, "Did something happen with Jake?" Just the mere thought of his name made her shutter. She then said, "Um..yeahh...we broke up."

Tish hugged he daughter and said apologetically, "Its ok baby doll, you'll be ok." Although Miley's mom was usually right, she really had no idea that Miley wouldn't be ok. She realized then that she should tell her mom, since she was understanding and could possibly help. Just then her dad came down.

"Mornin' Miley, glad to see you out of the cave," He said jokingly.

"Mornin' Daddy," she said, hugging him. "Can I talk to you guys in the living room?"

"Suree." They both said. All three of them walked over to the living room, Miley seated on the love seat and Billy Ray and Tish on the big couch. "So what is it baby doll?" Billy Ray said, a smile on his face.

"Well I wanted to talk about something that happened last night..." Miley started.

"Ok." said Tish. "Go on."

Miley took a deep breath then said, "Welll I went to Jake's after school, and everything was fine....but then he got all violent and....welll....him and his two friends...they...r-raped me...." The room was silent, then Billy Ray chuckled. "Hahaha, baby you can't be serious."

Miley's eyes started to water and she looked at him, "I'm not lying Daddy....They pinned me on the bed and took turns with me." Tish's eyes were full of fear and Billy Ray's were full of anger.

"You mean to tell me that those boys took advantage of you?....That's it! I'M HAVING THOSE BOYS ARRESTED!" He started getting up but Miley stopped him.

"Daddy pleaasee don't! I'll be ok!" Miley started.

"Billy Ray just sit-" Tish got up.

"BE OK?! No Miley, those boys took advantage of you! Did they at least use protection?!"

Miley looked down and started to cry. "They couldn't even use a condom! This is bull shit! Miley, I've gotta go call the police!" Billy Ray was about to touch the phone when Tish said, "Billy Ray, we have no proof that she was raped."

"Oh yes we do!" he started. "Miley, do you have any bruises?"

She pulled up her pants and sure enough there was a bruise. She wasn't quite sure how she got it, but she knew it was from them.

"That's proof enough Tish!" He almost dialed the phone when they heard a little girl say, "What's wrong?" They all looked up to see Noah, followed by Brandi, Braison and Trace.

"Dad...why are you calling the police?" Braison said confused.

"Um..." started Miley.

"Miles, we got this." said her mom, her hand on Miley's shoulder. "Kids sit down for a second."

The four kids sat down in the places Miley and her parents were previously seated. "So what's wrong Mom?" asked Brandi.

"Yeah seriously, I was fricken scared yo." said Trace.

Billy Ray walked next to Tish and Miley, who were standing and facing the four clueless faces on the couch.

"Kids....Jake and his friends did something bad to Miley...Well she can tell you the rest...if its ok with her?" He looked into his daughter's eyes. She saw the pain and hurt and knew that he couldn't deal with it. So she sucked it up and told them, "Well...I was with Jake yesterday and...well his friend came over...it was three against one...and they pinned me to the bed and...raped me..." Miley was now looking down, unable to see her sibblings' reactions. When she looked back up, she saw many different emotions. Noah looked confused, Braison looked terrified, Trace looked pissed, and Brandi looked worried.

"Guys...I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry? You?! THEY should be sorry!" Trace said angrily.

"Trace...stop." said Tish.

"Mom! They took advantage of my little sister! I'm gonna-" Trace started saying.

"No son....as much as we all want them to pay, we're gonna have to see what happens." said Billy Ray, more calm now then before.

"Daddy, Mommy, does this mean Miley's pregnant?" asked Noah, trying to understand.

"Well sweetie..." her Dad started.

"We..don't know." said her Mom. Noah looked at Miley and said, "Well its ok if you are Miley."

Miley chuckled a bit and said, "Well I'm not sure if I am...but I'll let you know."

"And when will that be?" asked Noah.

"Soon." Miley said. They all joined in for a group hug. Miley was relieved that her family was so understanding.

**Sooo did you like it? Reviews would be lovely :] This is my first Fan Fic. So feel free to opinionate! I will update as mch as I can.**


	3. True Friend

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! :] Just to clear things up, Jackson isn't her brother in this, Justin is from Wizards of Waverly Place, and this fan fic. is similar, but not the same, as Undoable Mistakes. You'll see the difference eventually...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, blah blah blahhhh, moving on.**

It was the middle of August and Miley felt that the summer went by way too fast. She barely saw her friends since Jake and her broke up, its like they hated her now or something. Miley was eating lunch one sunny afternoon when the doorbell rang rapidly. She walked over and pulled back the curtain to see Lily and Oliver, practically knocking the door down.

"Let us in! they screamed together.

Miley opened the door and was bear hugged by her two best friends.

"Hey guys!" Miley yelled, but wasn't too audible becase her face was buried into them. When they finally released her, she took them to her room. They were so jittery the whole time, excited to see their amazing friend. Miley closed her door and sat in a seat across from her bed where her friends sat.

"So guys what's up?! I haven't seen you alllll summmer!" Miley said, starting the converstaion.

"I know and we're really sorry about that! we've just been busy on vacations and stuff!" Oliver started.

"But that's not why we came..." Lily said awkwardly.

Miley looked puzzled, so Oliver continued, "We've heard some stuff from the others about what really went down with you and Jake..."

"And we're SO sorry! I wish we've both known earlier!" Lily choked out, trying not to cry.

"Guys its ok, I should have told you sooner." Miley said, giving her friends a big hug. They talked for about an hour until Lily's mom came to pick them up.

"I'll see you guys later." said Miley happily.

"K bye." they said together. Miley was so happy that they cared so much, at least her world wasn't totally ruined. When they were here, Lily and Oliver told Miley how everyone was now friends with Jake and thought Miley was a slut and everything. Miley jsut shook it off, she knew who her true friends were now. With that in mind, Miley sat in front of her laptop and began to type in her blog. When she finished, she closed the laptop and went to go get food. All of a sudden a feeling washed over her. She ran to the bathroom and puked over the toilet. Miley was dizzy and confused, she didn't feel sick before. She cleaned up and went to the kitchen. Her mom was making dinner.

"Hey baby, what's going on?" asked her Mom, sensing something was wrong.

Miley sat down on the bar stool and said, "I just puked...and I don't feel sick at all..."

"Well maybe you have the flu or heat exhaustion. You'll be ok." her Mom reassured her.

"I guess," she said. "I'm not hungry." said Miley, walking back towards her room. She just layed down and went to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley puked four times that night and the fifth time was the last straw. She got up, at 8 in the morning, put on some boots and went to the store. She knew she wasn't sick, so she went to the pharmacy and bought four pregnancy tests. I mean it was always possible right? Miley thought in her head as she paced back and forth, waiting for the results.

"I can't be...." Miley said outloud. Just then her timer went off. It was time. She walked very slowly to the bathroom, and as she read each one her heart sank more and more. They all said positive. Miley fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. After about 10 minutes of that she regained herself. It was time to talk to her parents. Miley walked into the living room to find Billy Ray and Tish laughing. In a few moments, they weren't gonna be this happy. She could only imagine how this would go.....

(in her imagination)

Miley stood next to her parents and cleared her throat. They looked up at her.

"Hey Miles!" said Tish happily.

"What's wrong baby doll?" Billy Ray asked concerned.

Miley took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant." It was quiet, then everyone was screaming. Billy Ray was yelling at Miley, Tish was yelling at Billy Ray, and the kids were yelling at the parents, asking a million questions.

Miley snapped out of her trance when she realized Billy Ray and Tish were calling her. Miley sat down and said, "Mom...Dad....I-I'm....pregnant." Miley's eyes were starting to fill with tears as she looked into her parents' eyes. Tish hugged her daughter as they both cried, while Billy Ray was sitting there shocked. Miley looked into his eyes and saw disappointment, rage, and confusion. She got up and gave her dad a huge hug. He stroked her hair and said, "Everything's gonna be alright Bud." Miley smiled at this, she loved when her Dad said that. Miley then got up and sat down between her parents.

"Guys....I'm scared...I don't know what I'm gonna do." Miley managed to choke out.

"Baby doll, you have your whole family here with you. It'll be ok." Tish assured her. Billy Ray pondered then said, "Miles, do you have any idea who the father is?"

Miley shook her head 'no' and he asked, "Is there anyway we can find out?"

"Yes, but it'll be after she has the baby." said Tish. Miley was quiet so her father asked, "Bud, what's on your mind?"

"I just...I thought you'd both be mad at me..." She started.

"Mad? Sweetie we can't be mad at something that wasn't your fault." Billy Ray said. Tish nodded in agreement and added, "Well Miley, Its time to tell your sibblings that they're gonna be aunts and uncles."

Miley nodded and Tish called them in.

"What?" Trace said moodily.

"We have some news guys...." Billy Ray started.

"Ugh who died?" asked Braison.

Brandi nudged him and he winced in pain.

"What is it mommy?" asked Noah.

"Welll sweetie, Miley's gonna..." she started.

"I'm pregnant guys." Miley blurted out.

Noah yelped in excitement, but other than that no one had anything to say. All they knew was that they had to hug their sister, because she was gonna need them now more than ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley was having mood swings and she already hated being pregnant. I mean she could have just gotten an abortion, but something told her that it wasn't necessary. I mean she had amazing friends and a supportive family. She walked downstairs to find her Mom talking on the phone.

"Oh ok well we'll see you soo! Bye." *click*

"Who was that Mom?" Miley asked, confused.

"Oh it was your Gramma." she answered. "She's gonna be spending a few months here in California."

"Really? Why?" said Miley. Tish gave her a look and Miley has a feeling she was the reason.

"But...that shouldn't matter." Miley stated.

"Welll." Tish started. "This is her first great grand kid...which reminds me, do you plan to find out what you're having?"

Miley didn't think too much about it. she then replied, "Yeah probably."

"Well that's good." Tish said, getting up. Miley walked out to the back porch. She saw a "For Sale" sign in her neighbor's yard, with a big "SOLD" across it.

"Someone sold the house Ma?" said Miley, not taking her eyes off the house.

"Yeah! Some boys, they go to your school. The middle brother was doing some traveling and is now staying there." Tish answered from the kitchen. Miley was curious to see which boys were moving there. After all, thats the house right by her window. She then walked back inside and layed on the couch to watch some tv. Miley was about 2 months pregnant and already felt fat. She was thinking so much that she quietely dozed off. Her dreams consisted of her baby, her, and her prince charming, living in an amazingly big house and just laughing. Miley woke up knowing that wasn't gonna happen, however, you can never doubt your dreams.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry its kinda short and it took a while. I'll update soon, if I'm not as busy as I've been for the past few days. Oh and yes I've changed a few parts around from the intro, I made the parent scene different. REVIEWS :]**


	4. I Got Nerve

**Hey! Hope everyone had a nice Christmas and stuff. Its time for me to finally update! :] yay! Sorry for the long wait. Anyway here it goes.**

The first day of school, Miley knew she was gonna dread this day. She stayed in her pajamas and messy bun look and dragged her feet to the kitchen where her Mom was making breakfast.

"Morning Miles, want some breakfast?" Tish cheefully asked.

Miley nodded no then added, "Mama, do I really have to go to school? Being pregnant and all, I don't think I can handle it."

Tish turned to face Miles and said, "Honey we talked about this with your guidance counselors. You should just go to school normally for a little while and if it gets totally unbearable we can home school. Just give it a shot ok baby doll?"

Miley looked at her mom and nodded. I mean she had to tell her friends eventually, and it was only for about a semester. She smiled at Tish and ran back upstairs to get ready for school. She picked out a loose pink top and skinny pale blue jeans wih flip flops. 'Here goes nothing,' she said in her head. Miley was able to drive this year, so she grabbed her car keys and drove to school in her silver mustang. The whole way there all she could think about was the reactions of her friends, and not her fake friends, the true ones. Miley's thoughts stopped when she realized she was in the school parking lot. SHe quickly locked her car and walked slowly up to the little fountain where her friends were sitting. Thankfully no one else was there so she has time to tell them.

"Miley!" Lily and Oliver both screamed. They hugged her and she returned the favor.

"Cuuteee jeans!" Lily squealed.

"Thank Lils, amazing top! Did you get that at that store where I got those cute things to match the thing?" Miley replied.

Lily chuckled and said, "Yes! After the time with the dress and the shoes!"

The two girls laughed as Oliver shook his head. "Girls..." he mumbled. The girls laughed again and Miley realized she had news for them.

"Guys...you should sit down for a second." Miley said more seriously. They looked confused but sat anyway and Miley did the same.

"Well on the last day of school, in June, I went to Jake's house..." Miley started.

"OOO!" said Oliver making a winky face.

Lily laughed and added, "We already know silly." Miley made a face which then Lily added, "Miles?"

Miley gulped and looked down at her stomach, then look back up and said, "He raped me...remember? Him and Jackson and Justin?"

They both nodded in agreement. "Well I also found out..." she added. "That umm one of them....got me.. pregnant."

Lily and Oiver gasped at the same time. They didn't talk for about a minute when Oliver finally said, "So...your...and...who's the...father?"

Miley's eyes started tearing as she answered, "I don't know."

Lily began bursting into tears and Miley and Oliver grabbed their best friend. She was still crying when the Guidance Counselor came up and said, "Hi Miley, I'm , you and your friends can come to the office if you'd like to talk."

They all nodded and linked arms as they walked to the Guidance Office, wiping tears out of each other's eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her office was very cozy and had a big couch and a chair across from it where she sat. The three friends plopped onto the couch as she began to speak.

"So I'm assuming you just told your friends about the situation?" she asked, directing to Miley.

"Yes." Miley practically whispered.

"Well that's the first step, accepting it and being strong enough to tell the important people in your life. Now I know this is hard news for the first day but how do you feel about all this?" asked Oliver and Lily.

Lily held back her tears as she spoke, "I just..wish there was something I could do for her...And I wish it didn't happen to her..Its just not fair..."

"Yeah I totally agree, I mean why Miley?" Oliver added.

"That's totally normal," said . "I know we all wish this didn't happen, getting raped and being pregnant all at 16? Its a tough ride. But you two can help by supporting her, whether your at her house or thinking about her in school. Miley needs help right now, right Miley?"

Miley nodded, fighting to hold back her tears.

"And its ok to cry." she added. "I mean pregnancy is touchy with your hormones and your body. But it'll be ok. Do you knw who the father is?"

Miley looked at her and said, "No...no and I really don't want to know. Because they're all creeps and I hate them for what they've done to me."

nodded and said, "Yes thats a normal feeling, and I completely understand, but do you think your baby is gonna wanna grow up with a father?"

Miley never really thought about it that way, so when she didn't answer the Counselor said, "Well take some time to think about that. You're lucky that all we're doing today is half day for classes and then you can just go home instead of going to the pep ralley."

Miley nodded, she was in no mood to go to a pep ralley.

"Well let me write a pass for the three of you." She qucikly wrote down their names and as they were leaving she said, "Oh and if you three ever need me, you know where to find me." They thanked her and walked silently to class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few short periods past and they were finally in lunch. Miley, Lily and Oliver sat at a quiet table for privacy while they talk about...well everything.

"So Miles...umm got any future plans yet?" Oliver murmured.

Miley took a deep breath and started her explanation, "Well yes kinda. My Gramma's comnig up to stay awhile, in like a month or two. SHe's gonna live with us for, well maybe two years? However long it takes for me to graduate high school. And when the baby's born I'll eventually find out who the father is, unless I find someone else by then...But who's gonna wanna date a pregnant teenager?"

Lily and Oliver gave her a look and she turned to find Jake and his gang walking towards them. Miley snapped back around and said, "Shit what do I do!?"

They both gave her looks that said 'Tell him' but Miley really didn't wanna talk to any of them. Just while she was in thought, a warm hand touched her shoulder. She turned to find Jake, smirking at her.

"SO um word 'round the block is your knocked up." Jake said, grinning widely.

"Oh cuzz thats SO great right?" Miley snapped.

His group laughed and Miley just ignored them. Some friends they are.

"Guys lemme talk with Miss Miley alone."

He grabbed her arm and she pulled it away. "Don't touch me," she practically yelled.

"Well then," Jake smirked. "Follow me, we need to talk."

Miley looked at her friends and they encouraged her to go. She followed Jake to a bench where no one was sitting. They sat down and he spoke first.

"So are you really pregnant or is this just some scam to get you back into my arms?" Jake asked in a cocky tone.

"No I'm really pregnant, why would I make something up like that?" Miley frowned.

"Because," he answered. "Your desperate for attention. With the whole 'rape' thing and..."

"RAPE THING?!" Miley was now furious. "That was not just a THING! You and your STUPID friends raped me! You forcefully pushed me onto your bed and had sex with me! I wanted my first time to be special and you creeps make me never wanna trust a boy again!" Tears were now in Miley's eyes as she stared at Jake. It took him a moment before he could respond.

"Look, I'm not gonna take back what me and the guys did. Cause we can't and I don't wanna. I wanted you and you know somewhere deep down you wanted me too. So just have fun with this little mistake child. Oh and ps its probably my baby." Jake got up and cooly walked back to his friends who were now at some other table. Miley just sat there, thinking for a bit. Before Lily and Oliver could even get up the bell rang and Miley sped to class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the last bell rang, Miley shuffled down the hallway to her locker while everyone was heading to the gym. She grabbed a few books and slammed her locker shut, only to find Mitchie and Mikayla standing there.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Oh well since your a knocked up slut we just wanted to say that our group agrees that you, Lily and Oliver are out." Mikayla stated.

"Yeah and don't try making Justin, Jackson or Jake as bad guys. SInce we all know you wanted a threesome." said Mitchie. The two girls laughed and Miley just started walking away.

"What? Is the little slut too scared to talk back?" Mikayla edged her on.

Miley started walking towards her while saying, "Listen, I don't need backstabbing tramps telling me what to do or thinknig they know me. I feel so stupid to trust you two!"

Mitchie laughed and said, "Yeah you're stupid alright, getting pregnant and not knowing the father."

The two girls turned and walked away laughing side by side. Miley just started heading for the door. She was so furious that she bumped into a guy and fell over.

"Hey can I help you up?" the mysterious guy said. He held out his hand and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry!" Miley blushed. "I just umm I just had a horrible first day."

"Ahhh one of those." said the cute guy.

They were quiet for a second and Miley said, "Um soo, are you new here?"

He chuckled and answered, "To the area yes, but I'm 19 so I just graduated. I wanna get a part time job here as a janitor while I go to online college courses. You go here I'm guessing?"

"Oh thats um cool, and yeah sadly I go here." Miley said, impressed by his age. "I'm a junior this year but I'm only going to school for a semester and then I'm getting homeschooled."

"Wow, and why?" the boy asked curiously.

"Well, "she started. "Thats kind of a long story." She looked down and said, "Maybe if you get the job I'll tell you....oh and I'm Miley." She stared to walk towards the parking lot when he yelled back. "Cool, I'm Joe." Miley stopped for a second and then kept walking to her car. There was something different about that guy, and this day was just so crazy that she cruised on home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley walked thorugh the door of her house feeling the most relieved since the night of the rape. And even then she wasn't completely relieved. She plopped on the couch when her dad came in.

"Hey bud, how was the first day?" Billy Ray asked while sitting next to his daughter.

"Dreadful!" Miley said, almost in tears.

Billy Ray hugged his daughter. "I know things are tough bud, but you'll make it through. You got all of us right here at home." Miley just hugged her father and nodded. She knew her family was gonna be a huge help. She thanked her dad and went on the beach for a walk. Miley plugged in her ipod as she listened to a calming song, the sand in her toes. She knew that things were gonna be extra hard the next few months but she had a feeling alot of good was coming from it. As she was walking back up to her house, she saw the cute guy that she bumped into earlier. Not knowing what to do, she ran inside, only to find her sibblings sitting on the couch.

"What's going on?" Miely said unplugging her ipod from her ears.

"Gramma's coming, mom and dad just went to pick her up from the neighbor's." Brandi answered.

"Why is she at the neighbor's?" Miley's face was now twisted with confusion. Gramma wasn't suppose to come for another month or so, and why was she at the neighbor's?

"Welllll," started Noah.

"Mom and Dad said somethin' 'bout four brothers that use to live near her, remember the ones Gramma always talks 'bout?" Trace stated.

"Oh umm yeah I remeber," Miley nodded.

"Well they moved into that house next door and Gramma's gonna go live there instead of here. And now we're waiting for her cuzz she's having dinner here." Braision said cooly.

"Oh so umm there's four guys there?" said Miley, trying not to act nervous.

"Yeah whyy?" asked Trace.

"Want one?" asked Braison.

"Pshh, noo!" Miley said trying to act innocent. "I mean come on I'm pregnant for crying out loud!"

"Hahah, okkaayy Miles." Noah mimicked.

"Yeah and I heard the youngest is like Noah's age, the oldest is like 21, and the two middle kids are like 19 and 16. So chances are we're all gonna have someone and the extra dude can chill with these two idiots." Brandi said, pointing to her brothers when she said 'idiots.'

"Hey!" they both yelled. The three girls laughed and started walking towards the kitchen to start cooking. The boys just lounged on the couch watching MTV. Noah was tossing up a salad while Miley and Brandi cooked pasta.

"So um why are WE cooking and not them?" Noah asked her older sisters.

"I'm not sure, maybe because they're lazy?" Miley poked at her brothers.

"Or maybe they're DOING DISHES!" Brandi yelled directly to the boys.

"Ohhh nooo you didn't!" Braison screamed. The girls just continued laughing. They were almost done with dinner when Tish and Billy Ray came in.

"Howdy y'all, we're back with Grammie!" Billy Ray ephasized on his Tenessee accent.

"And tomorrow you guys are gonna meet the new neighbors." Gramma said, linking arms with Billy Ray and Tish. She wasn't an old woman and she didn't need help in, she just really liked to link arms. The kids all walked over and began hugging her Gramma. Miley was the last one to get hugged.

"I heard what happened sweetie, and I for one couldn't be happier! I'm gonna get to meet my great-grand daughter! Boy do I feel old!" Gramma said with a warm smile. Miley couldn't help but laugh and then replied, "Well thanks Grammie, I just hope I can handle it."

Gramma walked towards Miley, put her hand on her shoulder and said, "Miley, you can do it sweetheart. We're all here for you." Tears filled in Miley's eyes and her first reaction was to hug her Grammie while Grammie rubbed her back. After their little moment, Miley realized it was time to eat. Together, the family sat down and had a wonderful meal. Miley felt the love, she knew she was safe with them.

**Sooo what'd you think? Again sorry it took forever! :[ I'll make it up to you I swear! Reviews please? Oh and if anyone watches the Secret Life of the American Teenager can review too cuzz I LOVEE that show :]**


	5. If We Were A Movie

**Hey! Guys, I'm really sorry that I've been sucky at updating! Midterms are coming up and on top of that my inernet wasn't working. So I'll continue to make many many chapters. Enjoy!**

Miley woke up the next morning feeling sick and sweaty. So far she's hated that about being pregnant, feeling gross. She walked outside and saw her neighbor's balcony window from hers, only a few feet away. Miley was deep into thought when her two sisters came in.

"Morning Miles," Brandi said sweetly to her younger sister.

"How are you and the baby doing?" Noah asked, like she has every morning since she found out. Miley turned back around and answered, "We're okay thanks for asking."

Brandi and Noah plopped on Miley's bed, who did the same.

"Sooo you ready for these hot neighbor's?" Brandi nudged Miley.

She chuckled and replied, "Not really. In all honesty its just more people seeing me...'grow'...and plus I've never looked at other guys the same way since that night."

"Yeah I don't blame you," Brandi agreed.

"Miley, if your having a baby shouldn't you get married?" Noah asked, confused.

Miley chuckled and put her hand on Noah's leg. "Well I don't have to but I hope that someday I marry someone amazing who will love me for me...and my baby."

"Oh...that makes sense." Noah said, finally getting it. Brandi and Miley both laughed, they loved the random questions Noah asked...sometimes. They then got up to eat breakfast and got ready for school. Then after they'd meet the new neighbors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley groaned as her and her family started walking towards the neighbor's house, also where her Grammie was staying.

"Miles just suck it up," Braison snapped.

"Ummm PMS?" asked Miley. You would think being pregnant she'd be the more hormonal one.

"Hmm no but if I did I wouldn't miss mine unlike SOME PEOPLE!" Braison threw back at her.

"Pshh cuzz I wanted this to happen?" Miley said, kind of angrily.

"You two stop it," said Tish.

"We're visiting your Grammie and meeting new people, act civil!" Billy Ray said, pushing them slightly towards the door. Billy Ray rang the doorbell and Grammie answered.

"Come in!" she beamed, hugging everyone. She walked them down the hall to a big living room where three boys were playing video games. One looked about 21, another looked about 16, and the smallest looked 8.

"No Frankie, you can't use the machine gun on my zombie!" screamed the curly haired boy.

"Haha, how does it feel to get beaten by an 8 year old Nick?" snickered the older boy.

"Shut up Kevin, your messing me up!" Nick yelled.

"He wasn't a distraction, you just stink at this game." said the little boy.

"Ahem," Grammie cleared her throat. The three boys looked up and paused the game, then stood up and started walking over towards the group of people.

"Boys, this is my family: Billy Ray, Tish, Trace, Brandi, Miley, Braison and Noah. And everybody this is Kevin, Nick and Frankie. Joe is upstairs, probably fixing his hair." Grammie introduced everybody.

"Hey." the three boys said. Everyone else replied with a 'hi' and 'what's up.'

'This is gonna be fun,' Miley thought to herself, in a sarcastic tone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the kids were settled in the living room and talking.

"So where you guys from?" asked Brandi.

"We were all born and raised in Nevada, near your Grandma." answered Kevin.

"Cool cool," said Brandi. Miley just sat there listening to Brandi flirt with Kevin and watching Nick and Trace entertain the little kids.

'Looks like I'm stuck with curly haired kid,' thought Miley to herself. Just then Grammie came in with Joe, the guy Miley saw in the parking lot.

"Everyone, this is Joe. He was fixing his hair!" Grammie poked fun of Joe.

"Thanks Grammie!" Joe smiled. He looked at Miley and started walking towards her. Miley felt flustered with every step he took.

"Hey I'm Joe, your grandma has told me so much about you." Joe said, smiling and giving her his hand to shake.

"I'm Miley, nice to meet you." As soon as Miley grabbed his hand, she knew something magical was going to happen. It took her a few seconds for her to realize she had to pull away. They both smiled for a few seconds when Grammie pushed him to go meet everyone else. Miley kept watching him, he had such a brilliant smile and cute laugh.

"Somebody's got it bad," whispered Brandi. Miley didn't pay too much attention to her. After Joe greeted everyone, he sat in a chair near Miley.

"So your Miley, are you the one I saw at the school?" he asked, not sure if that was a dream or not.

"Umm yeah, yeah that was me," Miley said, too busy staring at his eyes. Boy was she a sucker for brown eyes.

"Well I got the job! So I guess you have to tell me why you had such a horrible first day." Joe smirked. Miley felt nervous, she thought this guy was cute and funny and if she told him the truth then he probably wouldn't like her.

"Well ummm..." she started. "We should go somewhere private, its long and yeahh."

"Sure, let's go up to my balcony." he said.

They walked up to his room. It was decently big and had a balcony, the same one Miley was looking at that morning from her room. They sat on the chairs and closed the doors, alone in the nice summerish afternoon.

"So what happened? You were rushing out of there during the Pep Rally thing." Joe asked.

"Wellll I had a bad day, and it actually started from the summer." Miley started.

She told him about the rape, the terrified feelings, how she found out she was pregnant, even the conversation with those backstabbing girls.

"Wow....that's intense." Joe said. "So um if three guys raped you, do you know who the father is?"

"Ummm...yeah, its um Jake." Miley lied.

"Oh...so your not dating him anymore right?" Joe said awkwardly.

"HAH! Ohhhh nooo, no no we broke up and I don't talk to any of them anymore." Miley said. Joe looked sort of relieved. Miley chuckled for no apparent reason, she just felt happy for the first time in a long time.

"I hate asking so many questions, but are you staying in school?" Joe asked, wanting to know.

"No its fine," Miley said. "And yeah I'll be there for the first semester, not the second though. After midterms I'm being homeschooled by my mom."

"Cool," said Joe. "We should ride together." Miley smiled and nodded. "Yeah I'd like that." They stared at each other for a few minutes then realized its been about an hour or so.

"We should probably go make sure they didn't leave you here." Joe said jokingly.

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna get lost on the way home." Miley laughed and so did Joe. They walked downstairs to find Noah and Frankie playing a board game and Nick, Braison and Trace playing with their guitars. Miley's parents went back home.

"Hey guys," said Joe.

"Yo," answered Braison

"Where's Brandi and Kevin?" asked Miley.

"Wellll, started Kevin."

"They're playing a little 7 minutes in heaven," Trace smirked.

"Gross," said Joe and Miley.

"Oh like you two didn't?" said Braison.

Miley blushed and Joe said, "NO!"

"Mhm sure!" said Kevin.

"We were just talking!" Miley said defensively.

"Rightt, whatever you say sis," Trace laughed.

Joe and Miley looked embarassed and walked towards the door.

"They're so embarassing!" Miley blushed.

"Yeah I know! We just met." Joe said.

"And being pregnant doesn't make me wanna rush things," Miley said.

Joe nodded and smiled. Miley felt very weird...in a good way. She's never felt this way with a boy before and from the look of Joe's eyes, he felt the same. They walked outside and he walked her to her front door.

"Well see you in school tomorrow?" Joe asked.

"Yeah I'll be there," she smiled. They hugged goodbye, butterflies fluttering in Miley's stomach. Or was that the baby? They separated and went their separate ways. Miley went to sleep that night thinking about him and he was doing the same with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley was up early that morning, and for once it wasn't from morning sickness. She quickly put on a cute spaghetti strap shirt with skinny jeans and flip flops. She curled her hair, put on her makeup, grabbed her bag, and headed for the door. She walked down the stairs into the kitchen to grab something to eat without saying a word.

"Nervous Miles?" her Mom asked, concern in her voice.

"Umm yeah a little bit, ya know going to school and all." Miley said, going along with what her Mom thought she was thinking.

"Well I know its hard baby doll but I'm proud of you. One semester will go by in no time," Tish said reassuringly. "And by the way how was your time at Grammie's? Got to meet the boys?"

Miley tried playing it cool by nodding and her Mom quickly changed the subject.

"Ok so I called your doctor and you have your first appointment in a week, so don't make any plans," Tish professionally stated.

Miley totally forgot she was pregnant for a few seconds, turned and said, "Yeah um listen Mom I've been thinking....do you think I should get rid of the baby?"

Tish walked over to her daughter and sat her on the couch. "Miles I know its hard, being almost 16 and pregnant. And I know its your decision, but things happened for a reason."

"Yes but Mom, I wanna do things with my life and I think the baby might hold me back from them." Miley tried hard not to cry.

"And I totally understand that," said Tish. "Look just hold out at least another week, think about it. The doctor might be able to tell who the baby's father is."

"Really? How?" Miley asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure, we'll talk about it after school. Have fun Miles." Miley hugged her Mom goodbye and walked down to the bottom of the driveway to find Joe waiting in his car. Miley smiled and got in.

"Hey so I was thinking. You wanna skip school?" Joe asked jokingly.

"Really? Omg that would be amazing!" Miley squealed.

Joe laughed and said, "I was kidding! Your parents would kill me!"

"Well at lunch can you meet up with me?" Miley asked, batting her eyes. Joe laughed and agreed. They then drove off to school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley was sitting with her friends at their usualy lunch table.

"So this Joe guy sounds nice," said Oliver reassuringly.

"And Miley sooo had the hots for him!" Lily squealed.

"Hey! I do not!" Miley was saying defnesively.

"Come on Miley its all over your face!" Lily laughed.

"Yeah and that's not a bad thing," Oliver added. "It could mean a new relationship."

Miley laughed, she knew her friends were right. They were actually enjoying themselves when Jake came up to her, followed by Justin and Jackson.

"Miley, come with us." Jake said in a bossy tone. Miley got up and followed the guys over to the same stone bench they use to sit on in the previous months. They all stood but Miley, who was forced to sit.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently.

"We wanna know who the father is," Jackson stated.

"I don't know yet," Miley said bluntly.

"Well we heard there's a new experiment where you can tell the father of the baby while the mom's pregnant," Jake said, acting really moody. "So just cut the crap."

"Listen," she said, now standing. "I don't really have to tell you anything ok? But I will. Now listen to me, I'm going to find out in a few days. Meet me at my house at 5 in a week from today, I should be back from my appointment by then."

"Excellent," Justin said in a creepy tone.

"We'll see you then Miley," said Jake, winking at her. They walked one way and she walked back to her table. She was about to tell her friends what happened when she got a text from Joe:

"meet me in the gym, I cant go outside til nxt period. -joe"

"Guys I gotta go but we'll three way later," Miley said while grabbing her stuff. She waved goodbye to her friends and started walking up the stairs. Jake was standing near them with all his friends, including the annoying girls. He walked up to Miley and pulled on her arm. She turned and he whispered in her ear, "We need to talk. Meet me at the playground by your house at 6 tonight." He quickly let go of her and ran back towards his friends. Miley just turned back around and kept walking, disgust on her face.

When she walked into the gym, she saw Joe cleaning the floor. She walked over to him, smiling.

"Hey, what's going on Smiley?" he said. Smiley, she loved when he called her that.

"Ehh nothing much, just another encounter with raper #1 2 and 3." Miley said, shuttering at the previous conversation.

"What'd they say?" Joe said concerned.

"Oh nothing, just baby stuff." said Miley, almost forgetting she didn't tell him the truth.

"Oh...well I hope they didn't bug you too much," he said. She laughed, but inside she was in deep thought. Miley wanted to tell Joe how she really felt and the whole truth. She was still thinking when Joe said, "Miley, you ok?"

"Umm yeah I was just thinking, sorry," Miley said.

"Hey, how about we go to your house after school and just hang out?" Joe asked, hoping for a yes. She nooded and replied, "Yeah I'd like that. But um me and my mom have to talk first soo just come over at like 3:30."

"K cool," he smiled. She smiled back when the bell rang.

"See ya Smiley," Joe said, waving. Miley said goodbye and went to her next class, thinking about him with every step she took.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley walked through the door of her home with a million thoughts running through her head; the baby, the father, the rapers, and then Joe. She sat down on the couch when her Mom came in.

"Hey how was school?" she asked.

"Ok, can we talk?" Miley asked, remembering their conversation that same morning.

"Ahh you mean about the baby?" Tish asked.

Miley nodded and Tish sat down. "Well what have you decided?" Tish said more seriously.

"Well I wanna at least know who the father is," said Miley. "So I wanna keep it for now." Tish smiled at the idea. "I'm glad, I knew you could make this decision on your own." Tish hugged her daughter and then got up. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Ummm anything's good," said Miley. She got up and went to her room. When she got there, she threw her stuff on her bed and looked out her balcony. From there, she could see Joe working out in his room. She smiled and then called him.

"Hello?" he answered. She could see him talking on the phone.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Miley asked.

"Umm working out, you?" said Joe.

"Oh just watching this kid working out in his room. He looks like he needs a break." Joe looked out his window and they both hung up the phone and walked onto their balconies.

"So what's up?" Joe asked.

"Nothing really, me and my mom were talking." Miley anwered.

"About what?" he asked.

"Oh just how I have an appointment next week and stuff." she said.

Joe smiled and said, "So what's been on your mind?" Joe asked.

Miley took a deep breath and said, "Wellll this morning I asked my mom if she thinks keeping the baby is a good idea. She told me I should just keep it for now, you know think about it a little bit before I do anything. And also..I umm think I like someone." Miley explained.

"Hmm well I think you should keep the baby, but your mom's right. Its your decision. And really? Anyone I know?" he said, smiling.

"Yeah....his name's Joe." Miley said, not even believing this was happening.

"Oh wow, well I like this girl and her name's Miley." said Joe.

She smiled and he smiled right back. He then cleared his throat, got down on one kneee and said, "Miley Ray Stuart, will you be my girlfriend?" Miley couldn't help but giggle, he was so sweet.

"Why of course Joseph."

He jumped onto her balcony and hugged her tightly. Then they stared into each other's eyes and in a matter of seconds, he was making out with her. (in a cute way, not all sexual or whatever) He then jumped back onto his balcony and they waved goodbye to each other. When Miley closed the doors of her balcony, she jumped on her bed happily. She was just about to call Lily and Oliver when she got a text from Jake that read: "dont 4get, playground 6. b there, cuz i kno were u live. -jk3"

Miley shivered, but still called her friends to tell them the great news. She couldn't help but feel she was being watched as she dialed the numbers. She walked into the bathroom to get a hairbrush and when she came back out, Jake was there. She quickly hung up the phone.

"Jake! What are you doing in my house?!" Miley screamed.

"Telling you that you're getting an abortion," Jake said, holding a bat in his hands. Miley was terrified, hopeing Joe could see from his balcony. She knew she was trapped when he locked the door and started moving closer.

'Not again,' she thought.

**Ahhh cliffhanger! :] REVIEWSS! oh and I'm thinking about making another story, but I'm not sure yet. I want to focus on this one for a bit. Anyway, lets get reviewing :]**


	6. Mixed Up

**Hey! again sorry about the lack of updates! but I'm back :] yay! haha, so when I last updated, I made it a cliffhanger. So let's continue.**

_"Jake! What are you doing in my house?!" Miley screamed._

_"Telling you that you're getting an abortion," Jake said, holding a bat in his hands. Miley was terrified, hopeing Joe could see from his balcony. She knew she was trapped when he locked the door and started moving closer._

_'Not again,' she thought._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake walked a few steps then stopped. He dropped the bat and unlocked the door.

"Jake what are you..." Miley started.

"I'm sorry Miley, I'm so so sorry," Jake started, tears filling into his eyes.

"Jake don't cry," she said, sitting on the bed. He sat next to her, looked her in her eyes and said, "Miley, what we did to you was wrong and apologizing for that is gonna take alot more than words. I shouldn't take my anger out on you though. I'm just scared, I might be a father."

Miley nodded and replied, "No its gonna take ALOT for me to forgive you all... but I appreciate the fact that your trying. And I'm scared too Jake, I'm gonna give birth. Plus the baby might not even be yours...."

"Its mine," Jake interrupted.

"Is there something I don't know that you do?" she asked, taken back by his assurance.

"Yes, yes there is, and I should have told you as soon as I found out you were pregnant," he started. "That night, when we took turns....I made them put condoms on. And I had one too, but mine had a whole and there's didn't. I just assumed that one tiny whole wouldn't matter but....I'm sorry."

Miley began to cry. Jake started rubbing her back and she snapped. "Don't touch me," she said, pulling away.

"Miley I'm-"

"Your sorry right? Well I get that, you keep saying it but you still manage to hurt me. Just do me a favor, give me a little break. Don't talk to me until the day of the appointment." Jake stood up and Miley didn't look at him once as he walked out the door. As she heard her door close, she stood up and put her ear against it, wondering if anyone saw him. When she heard no noise, Miley curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley woke up that morning thinking it was all a dream. She realized it wasn't when she had missed calls from her bestfriends and a text from her new boyfriend. Miley smiled as she opened Joe's text, which read:

"Hey babe, u dont mind tht i call u tht rite? n.e way, i just wanted 2 check on u. -joe"

Miley smiled and put down her phone, then walked up to her balcony door. There she saw Joe getting his shirt on. He had a 6 pack and an amazing body. Her heart was beating so fast that she had to sit back down on her bed.

'Oh god,' she thought. 'What am I getting myself into?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a week passed and Miley had to skip school to go to her doctor's appointment. She didn't wanna go when kids from school could see her, for it made her uncomfortable. Miley, Tish and Billy Ray walked into the doctor's office with mixed emotions; happy, scared, nervous, excited, and dreading it all at once. They sat in the waiting room and chills ran down Miley's spine as they called her in. The nurse set everything up and had them sit down first.

"So before we begin I just wanted to confirm my information," the nurse started. "Now last time I checked you didn't know who the father is correct?"

Miley shuttered as she remembered when she last saw Jake and how he swore he was the father. However, she couldn't fully trust him and nodded in agreement to the nurse's question.

"Ok well do you still want to find out?" she asked patiently.

"Yes, I would," said Miley, nervously.

"Alright well Mom and Dad might have to leave for a few while we run some tests."

Miley hugged her parents goodbye as they left the room. She then layed down and began to take her tests. She could feel the tension build up with every second that passed, hoping the father could be revealed.

---------------------------------------------------

The nurse explained how the test results could not be complete until the boys came in. None of them liked the idea, but Miley had to invite them over and explain to all three of them what was going on. When she got home, Miley went up to her room and dialed Jake's number.

"Hey Miles, what's up?" Jake said smoothly.

"Oh umm just getting back from the doctors," she answered.

"What happened?" he asked, almost sounding concerned.

"Well I need you to come over to explain everything, all three of you," Miley replied.

Jake finished the conversation by quickly saying 'ok' and hanging up. Miley sighed, for all she wanted right now was her boyfriend. She was just about to go outside when she saw him at her balcony door. She let him in and kissed him deeply.

"Well hello to you too," Joe smiled. "What's up babe?"

"Ehhh nothing, I missed you! Oh and the three amigos are coming over today." Miley said, pulling him over to her bed.

"Ugh bummer," he said while making a face. Miley laughed.

"Oh so how was your appointment?" he asked, more serious now.

"Good, the baby is fine," Miley smiled. Joe did the same as they both put their hands on Miley's stomach. She looked into his eyes and knew she had to tell him the truth.

"Joe, I-" Miley started. Just then she got a text from Jake, saying he was there.

"Ugh I'm sorry, I gotta go. Call me later?" Miley said, not wanting him to leave.

He nodded and kissed her forehead. Then he left, and as he did so Miley grabbed her phone and walked out of her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Walking downstairs to Jake, Jackson and Justin was unpleasant enough, let alone walking down to see all three of them AND her parents.

"Hey," Miley said awkwardly. "Let's um go up to my room..."

"Or we'll go," Tish said.

"Yeah, no bedrooms allowed," Billy Ray said in a deep tone, staring down the three boys. Miley's parents kissed her forehead and walked up the stairs. Miley slowly walked over to the kitchen. She sat on teh chair opposite the couch where the boys sat.

"Hey," they all said at once.

"Hi," Miley said, still feeling awkward.

"So what do we have to do?" said Jake.

"Well um you have to come to the doctor's with me saturday morning and we'll have the results by that late afternoon," she explained.

"Ok," said Jackson.

"We'll be there," Justin replied.

"See you Miley," Jake said, looking her straight in the eyes. So with that the three boys got up and left. Miley gently rubbed her stomach and walked over to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. She then walked upstairs and went into her room, where she quietly fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday afternoon. Miley and her family waited at the doctor's office along with Jake, Jackson and Justin for the results of the test. Miley was the most nervous, wondering who the father to her child was. The nurse called only Miley in, for there were too many people waiting to hear. The nurse had her sit down in a chair across from her.

"Well we went through your results, ," the nurse began. "Are you ready?" Miley nodded 'yes' as the nurse held the clipboard.

"The father is......."

----------------------------------

The nurse went into the waiting room, all heads whipping up when they saw her.

"I would like the three fellahs to come with me," she stated. The boys quietly got up and followed the nurse down the hall. They sat in chairs near Miley, who looked like she was crying.

"Ok well you're probably wondering who the father is...." said the nurse.

The three boys nodded anxiously.

"Well," the nurse started. "Miley and I have agreed that we're gonna kinda play it like a reality show. Come here Miley."

Miley stood next to the nurse as they stood in front of the boys, who still sat nervously in their chairs. The nurse gave Miley her clip board and she stated, "Well I'm gonna start by eliminating one of you. The one who is deffinetely NOT the father is....Justin." Justin sighed with relief and left the room. Miley continued, "So the one who has matched up as the father of my baby....is......."

---------------------------------------------------------

When the family saw Justin walk out, they asked him a million questions.

"What's going on?"

"Who's the father?"

"Is it you?"

"Where are the others?

"Is Miley ok?"

"Can I punch you?"

"Do you have a hot sister?"

"Guys hold on!" screamed Justin, who could barely hear himself think. "Well the nurse and Miley are playing it like a show game and I was eliminated so no, I'm not the father. As for who is I can't tell you, since I just left and they're still 'playing.' They should be out here soon and no you cannot punch me and my sister isn't that hot." He sighed and then just walked out of the hospital, too tired and stressed to take anymore. So the family sat, eagerly waiting the results.

----------------------------------------------------

Jackson and Jake were running down the hall to Miley's family.

"What in tarnations are you boys doing?" Billy Ray asked.

"Miley!" said Jackson.

"Something's wrong with the baby!" Jake screamed.

"What?!" a heated Billy Ray roared.

"How?" said the sibblings?"

"What happened?" asked a nervous Tish.

"Welll Miley was talking and she collapsed, like almost passing out." Jake started. "So the nurse told her to go use the bathroom. When she came back out, she was bleeding all down there. SO yeah they made us come out here and tell you."

"Omg..." said Tish.

"We gotta go see our baby girl," Billy Ray said while running. "Stop!" said Jackson. "They said we have to wait here." Bily Ray came back and sat down, putting his hands in his lap. They all prayed for Miley. After, Noah wanted a drink, so Brandi took her to the soda machine.

"Is Miley gonna be ok?" asked Noah.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling she'll be fine." said Brandi reassuringly.

"Well then is something bad gonna happen to the baby?" Noah asked again.

"Maybe, we don't know yet," said Brandi. "We'll find out soon." So Brandi and Noah walked back over to the group, who were sitting in silence. I mean there really isn't much to say at a time like this. Brandi then remembered that Joe was not informed. So she signed onto aim on her phone and started typing:

Ex Oh Brandii: heyy joe its brandi

Joe Joeee: hey, howz miley?

Ex Oh Brandii: not so gudd, sumthins wrong. cum 2 the hsptl a.s.a.p

Joe Joee: omg whut happened?!

Ex Oh Brandii: idk, she wuz bleedin nd idk wats wrong.

Joe Joee: ill b there soon

Joe Joee signed off.

Brandi closed her phone and waited in silence. A few minutes later came an out of breath Joe.

"Hey Joe what are you doing here dude?" asked Trace.

"I heard about Miley, any word yet?" Joe asked, panting.

"Not yet," said Brandi. "Thanks for coming." The group sat in silence, that is until Jake and Jackson returned from getting candy.

"Wtf, who is this kid?" asked Jake impatiently.

"I'm Miley's boyfriend Joe." he said bluntly.

"Boyfriend?!" screamed Jake, Jackson, Billy Ray and Tish all at once.

"Yeah, DUH!" said Noah.

"Whatever dude," said Jake. So Jake and Jackson sat far away from him, mad for some strange reason.

-----------------------------------------------------

About an hour passed and Jake, Jackson, Braison, Trace and Noah were sleeping. Billy Ray and Tish were getting coffee while Brandi and Joe sat in silence. Joe's face was sweaty and didn't have much color.

"Joe she'll be fine," said Brandi.

"I hope so," said Joe, still looking bad. Brandi hugged him reassuringly as the nurse and doctor came out. Brandi called for her mom and dad, who came rushing over and woke the kids up.

"So what is it doctor?" asked Billy Ray, slightly biting his bottom lip.

"Miley and the baby are fine, but I'm afraid she'll have to stay here for a night," said the doctor. Everyone praised the lord and thanked the doctor. They went in a few at a time to see Miley when it was finally Joe's turn. He was a last minute surprise. Miley was hugging her parents when Joe walked in. The smile on her face grew so much bigger.

"Joe!" she chriped.

"We'll just leave you two alone," said Tish, winknig at Miley.

"We'll wait for you Joe," said Billy Ray as he left. Joe nodded and walked over towards Miley.

"Yeah so they kinda know about us now," said Joe.

"Ahh I kinda figured that's why my mom winked," Miley said, chuckling.

Joe sat on the bed and said, "So what happened Miley?"

"Ya know I'm not too sure," said Miley. "All I know is that I have to be careful now."

Joe grabbed Miley's hand.

"Listen," he said, staring her straight in the eye. "I will NEVER leave your side! I don't care if your pregnant with someone elses kid, I want to help you."

Her eyes started to water. She knew she could trust him, but she didn't wanna tell him that she was here to find out who the baby's father was.

"Listen Joe, I have to be honest. The reason I got here so quickly was because I was already here....finding out who the baby's father is."

"But, I thought you found out already?" he said confused.

"No, I thought it was Jake. But I wanted to make sure." she stated.

"Well then who is it?" Joe asked.

Miley gulped.

'Oh boy,' said Miley in her head.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Miley asked.

"Of course, after all you are my girlfriend." Joe answered.

"Welll....." Miley started.

**Ahhh ANOTHER cliffhanger! I will update A.S.A.P :] Since my inernet is back i will actually update quicker! Sooo please review.**


	7. This Is The Life

**Sooo last time was a cliffhanger! Again! Haha, lets get a recap and then yeahh you knoww. Oh and I need some reviews guys! Sheesh! :P**

_"No, I thought it was Jake. But I wanted to make sure." she stated._

_"Well then who is it?" Joe asked._

_Miley gulped._

_'Oh boy,' said Miley in her head._

_"Are you sure you wanna know?" Miley asked._

_"Of course, after all you are my girlfriend." Joe answered._

_"Welll....." Miley started._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Smiley stop stalling! Who is it?" Joe asked. Miley couldn't resist Joe when he called her that, so she took a deep breath and continued.

"Well," she started. "My baby's father is......guess."

"Umm is it Jake?" Joe asked, a little hint of nervousness in his voice.

Miley nodded a yes and Joe didn't know if he should cry, scream, or be relieved. So he did the only thing he could think of, which was to lean in and hug her. Miley returned the favor, never wanting to leave his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------

About a month has passed since Miley's incident at the hospital. She is about 4 months pregnant with a tiny bump showing. Halloween was coming and Miley was in her room with Joe debating if she should go out Trick or Treating.

"Mi, you should go with your sister and Frankie at least," Joe said persuasively.

"Why? I mean Brandi and Kevin were gonna bring them and Nick, Trace and Braison were gonna chill at both our houses while my parents go out with my Grammie," Miley said all professionally.

"Ok," he said, getting closer to her. "How about me and you do something special?"

"Ohh well I like the sound of that," she said as he leaned in closer. His lips were about to touch when Miley had a flashback. She kept remembering the night with Jake, Jackson and Justin. Miley pushed Joe away and began crying in her pillow.

"Miley what's wrong?" Joe said in a worried tone.

"They...he...i ha-hate..." was all she managed to get out. Joe wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled into his chest. After about 5 minutes of that, she looked up at Joe with a tear stained face and blood shot eyes and said, "Thank you." He kissed her forehead and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been about 10 days since then, and Miley was helping Noah put on her costume. She was being a fairy with wings and a crown.

"You look so pretty," Miley beamed.

"Thank you!" Noah screamed esctaically. She ran out of Miley's room and in walked Tish.

"You did such a great job with her costume," she smiled. "Right down to the makeup."

"Haha well thanks, it was fun," Miley said while cleaning up.

"So you feelnig ok today?" Tish asked concerned.

"Umm yeahh I'm pretty good thanks," Miley said, not taking her eyes off what she was doing.

"Good," Tish smiled. "Now I probably won't be home til late but make sure to keep watch of Trick or Treaters."

"K." she answered. Tish kissed her onthe forehead and walked out, closing the door behind her. Miley sat on her bed with her laptop and signed onto AIM. She saw that Joe was on and quickly wrote:

SmileyMileyyXo: hey :] whats upp?

Joe Joee: hey babe! ready to chilll tonight?

SmileyMileyyXo: lol sure, but don't you have to watch for kids?

Joe Joee: nahh, ur brothers and nick are gonna instead and i'm gonna go c u.

SmileyMileyyXo: okayy sounds good :] i was thinkin we should watch a movie or somethin.

Joe Joee: cool sounds like fun, want me to being something over?

SmileyMileyyXo: umm anything scary or halloweenish works.

Joe Joee: k brb 3

SmileyMileyyXo: k :]

Miley smiled as she sat, waiting for Joe's return. While she was waiting, however, someone imed her:

Jak33: yooo mi.

Miley didn't wanna answer but she replied:

SmileyMileyyXo: hi..what do you want?

Jake33: grumpy?

SmileyMileyyXo: noo but i dont wanna talk to you

Jak33: why not? it iz my baby.

SmileyMileyyXo: so?

Jak33: well thats not y im here.

SmileyMileyyXo: k then what do you want?

Jake was still typing when Joe came back:

Joe Joee: k back and i picked out some killer movies.

SmileyMileyyXo: k come by in a half hour, if thats good.

Joe Joee: yeah its perfect, c ya.

Joe Joee signed off.

Miley clicked on the im with Jake and read:

Jak33: i kno i said i wuz gunna b there 4 the baby and whateva but wen i told my parents they flippd on me. so now we're movin to ny, they think i can get a new start there. they said the child is a mistake and you should of gotten an abortion. but w/e f*** them.

SmileyMileyyXo: you cant just leave. as much as i dont like you i want my baby to have a father.

Jak33: well i'll try to come back when i turn 18.

SmileyMileyyXo: and when will that be?

Jak33: you 4got already? its in June. thats y u went 2 my house on the last day of skool.

SmileyMileyyXo: oh yeah...ok well whatever idc you werent gonna be a good father anyway.

Jak33: oh rele? thats why me and Mikayla are havin a baby.

SmileyMileyyXo: isnt she going out with Nick? (**different nick, he's a made up character)**

Jak33: nahh, they broke up. mitche's not wit kevin either, they moved. so now me and mikayla are goin out and shes moving with me, mitchie's comin too.

SmileyMileyyXo: k, and what about amber, ashley, jackson and justin?

Jak33: they wanna finish skool first, then in the summer they're goin to NY.

SmileyMileyyXo: k..sounds like a stupid plan.

Jak33: its not, and if u wanna come just ask.

SmileyMileyyXo: hah, no never. why would i wanna go with you?

Jak33: look if you hate me so much then why not get an abortion? the kid might look like me

SmileyMileyyXo: because its MY baby, not OUR baby. you mgiht be the father but you'll never be a part of its life.

Jak33: w/e, c ya round.

Jak33 signed off.

Miely closed her laptop in anger. Jake made her so mad sometimes, it was rediculous. Miley grabbed her phone and dialed Lily's number.

"Haha hello? Lily said, hearing Oliver in the background.

"Hey guys what are you doing tonight?" Miley said anxiously.

"Nothinggg, you?" Lily answered.

"Chillin, wanna come over?" Miley asked.

"Sure, me and Oliver wil be there in an hour." Lily said happily.

"Okay," Miley smiled. "See ya."

Miley got up and got everything ready for her friends and boyfriend to come over. When they arrived, Miley, Joe, Oliver and Lily all had bonding time. Miley was loving her life as she laughed and talked and screamed with her friends.

'For being a pregnant teenager, I'm really loving life.' Miley thought to herself. 'I hope this baby has an amazing life.'

And so the four teenagers watched movies and ate snacks until they fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is now Thanksgiving, about a month later. Miley is growing not only physically but as a person. Her and Joe's relationship has been going strong and today, they decided to go eat at Joe's house.

"So you ready to come over?" Joe said on his balcony. Miley was on hers.

"Yeah, its probably gonna be crazy," said Miley.

"Can't wait," Joe relpied. They waved to each other as they went back into their rooms to get ready for Thanksgiving.

**Yes I made it short but since there's a snow day for me, I might update later. Oh and I posted a new story called 'Rumors,' go sheck it out :) REVIEWS PLEASEE!**


	8. The Other Side Of Me

**Ok well its time for an update :] SInce I'm not sure when I'll update next. I made this a very cool and different chapter, enjoy :] Reviews! Please?**

Miley took out her flats and rummaged through her closet for an amazing outfit. When she moved a piece of clothing, she saw big HM letters. Miley looked around before stepping into her closet and opening the HM doors. Inside was an even bigger closet with lots of clothes. It was huge! Miley sat down in her shoe chair, remembering the days when she was Hannah Montana. Now you're probably thinking, What are you talking about? Well about three years ago, when Miley was 14, she had a double life. Lets give an overview:

Miley Stewart was also Hannah Montana. She and her friends and family would put on wigs just so the whole world wouldn't figure out her secret. Miley wanted to be normal and live her dreams. But one day, when Miley was 16, she got into a shoe fight. Billy Ray and the gang backed up and headed back to Tenesse for two weeks and when Miley realized how much fun it was being a normal kid, she gave up on Hannah Montana. So she packed up her long, blond wigs and locked the Hannah Closet all this time. Its been over a year since then, although to Miley it felt like decades ago.

Miley rubbed her stomach and picked out a Hannah outfit to see if it'd fit. It was a loose dress but very cute. Miley put it on and was satisfied. She grabbed a pair of Hannah's pumps and as she was leaving, she said, "I miss you Hannah, I'm sorry." She then closed and locked the door. She then walked up to her full length mirror to make sure she looked ok. Miley smiled but that faded quickly when she saw a girl in a blonde wig looking back at her. Miley rubbed her eyes but the girl was still there, wearing the same outfit as Miley.

"Yout threw me away and you think you can wear my clothes?" Hannah said, a little upset.

"Hannah I had to, I couldn't do it anymore. And I deffinetely can't now! Hannah can't just come back and have a baby on top of that!" Miley screamed into the mirror.

Hannah shook her head and said, "Miley, you could have done it! I was in you too! Well of course ya can't now! But maybe there's a way!"

"Listen, my life was finally normal and then this baby came! It never stays normal in my life for long but when it was, I loved it. I'm sorry but having you in it makes it harder for me to enjoy my life." Miley was about to walk away when Hannah said, "Oh ok walk away like you did from me last time."

Miley turned back around and walked back up to the mirror. "What do you want!?" Miley was now getting pissed.

"Enjoy life? Miley last time I checked I was the reason your life was so enjoyable. And I realize life will be hard with the baby but think of me! My spirit has been stuck in that closet since the day you locked it. Your fans miss you." Hannah was pleading.

Miley took a deep breath and said, "If you've been locked in the closet then how'd you know my fans miss me?"

"Want me to show you?" asked Hannah, now more satisfied.

Miley nodded and Hannah pointed to the bed. "Take a nap and I will be there to show you."

Miley layed down and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley and Hannah were standing in a room. A little 10 year old girl was wearing a blonde Hannah wig while singing 'Best of Both Worlds.' Posters of Hannah covered her walls, along with Connect Three. Miley smiled as the girl was smiling and singing while looking in the mirror.

"How is this bad?" asked Miley.

"Watch," Hannah said. When she snapped her fingers, the little girl was sitting on her bed with the wig on the floor. All her friends were laughing at her for liking Hannah Montana, so she told them to leave. The little girl then kneeled on the ground and started praying.

"Hannah, why'd you leave?! I have no friends now and I miss you! Please come back! Amen!" Then the little girl jumped on her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

"That's not all," said Hannah, who snapped her fingers again. Now Miley and Hannah were in a High School. A sophmore was at her locker getting her books when a group of girls came up to her.

"Hey loser, aren't you mad that your Goddess Hannah Montana is quitting?" all the girls laughed. The brunette looked at her and said, "No? You said that last month, get some new jokes."

"Its not a joke, its all over the news. Hannah was bad and is forced to move back home and she's never coming back." The girls laughed as they walked away. The brunette slammed her locker shut and walked the other way.

"Do you wanna see what happened to her a month later?" asked Hannah.

Miley shook her head and when Hannah snapped her fingers, they were in the same spot. The brunette girl dyed her hair black and was wearing all black clothes. The group of girls came up to her and said, "Lookit the wanna be emo. All cuzz stupid Hannah Montana-."

"Don't EVER say her name again!" spat the girl. The other girls just starred at her as she slammed her locker and started walked away.

"But you love Hannah," poked the main girl. The girl with black hair came back and said, "Not anymore! She betrayed all her fans and didn't even consider their feelings! I hate her almost as much as I hate you brats." The girls looked bewildered as the emo chick sped off.

Miley looked at Hannah and said, "Ok so their upset. But what can I do about it?"

"You could go on T.V and say sorry to them, you still have loyal fans out there Miley. Well I do, but we're almost the same person. Which is why I wanna know why you changed your mind." said Hannah.

"You really don't know? Shouldn't you know?" Miley asked.

"No, thats YOUR part of the brain, not mine." said Hannah as if it was obvious. She then snapped her fingers and they were in the Hannah closet.

Hannah cleared her throat and said, "So what changed?"

"Well I went back out with Jake," started Miley. Hannah made a face and Miley laughed.

"Yeah I know, eww. But uumm yeah I guess I got so caught up with it and what are you making that face for?"

Hannah was making a 'I-don't-believe-this-crap-face.'

"Its true!" she yelled.

"Miley, no its not."

Miley sighed and then said, "Ok...I just wanted a normal life, Hannah was too stressful and people were finding out."

"People were what?!" Hannah screamed, her eyes filled with disbelief.

"Yeah! I don't know if Jake told or someone in my family did but either way there was a reporter in Tenesse who said she knew I was Miley and had a picture of me taking off the wig." Miley stated.

Hannah's eyes filled with tears and she said, "Look I thank you for lookin out for me...but can I ask you to do me somethin?"

Miley nodded so Hannah continued, "Um well after you have your baby, is there a chance Hannah could have a reunion tour? Or concert? I need one last goodbye to my fans, alll of them."

Miley looked down and said, "I'd love to but I don't know."

When she looked back up Hannah had tears in her eyes. This was killing Miley because Hannah was still a part of her.

"I'll try Hannah," Miley managed to choke out. "I will try to get all the fans together in one place whether they watch on tv or in the stadium. You deserve that."

Hannah's eyes were now overflowing with tears. She hugged Miley and whispered, "Thank you." Miley closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was back in her bedroom. Miley stretched her arms and looked back in the mirror. This time she saw Miley, so she smiled, put on her pumps, and walked over to Joe's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Miley walked out into the living room, her dad was sitting on the couch. He looked at her and said, "That's a nice dress, is it new?"

Miley joined him on the couch and said, "No, its a dress from an old friend with blonde hair."

"Lily?" asked Billy Ray.

Miley laughed and replied, "No. More like Hannah."

Billy Ray's eyes had a new look in them, a look Miley couldn't quite make out.

"What?" asked Miley, not sure what the problem was.

"You said you were done with Hannah?" Billy Ray's tone was more stern now.

"Yeah so I can't go looking through her closet?" Miely said, finding his attitude a bit irrational.

"Look Miles, its not that," said Billy Ray placing a hand on his daughter's lap. "Its just that I don't want you getting re-attached and wanting to go back out there. I mean your pregnant, isn't that enough drama?"

Miley nodded and added, "Yes but Daddy, its like Hannah's spirit came back as a guidance. I can't explain it but she's a part of me while being a different person and I've hurt her and alot of fans' lives have been broken because of my decision to leave. All she wants is one concert, one final goodbye."

Billy Ray nodded in understanding, but added, "I get your point, it makes sense. I just wanna know why now? Why didn't this happen a year ago?"

"I don't know Daddy, maybe its a sign?" Miley stated.

"Maybe darling, and we're here for whatever you decide. Now lets go eat." Billy Ray and Miley walked out of his house and joined the rest of their family at Grammie's. They all sat at the table and were saying one thing they were grateful for. Grammie said Everyone, Noah said Clothes, Brandi said Boys, Trace said Guitars, Braison said Skateboards, Billy Ray said Life, Tish said God, Kevin said Food and Nick said Second Chances. When it finally got to Joe, he said, "I'm grateful for Fate, for without it, I wouldn't have met Miley." He was about to kiss her when Grammie said, "And what about all of us?!"

Joe chuckled and said, "Yes you too! All of you!" Everyone laughed and it was finally Miley's turn to say what she was grateful for.

"Well, I am not only grateful for everything else you guys said, I am also grateful for Time. Without it, we could never learn anything. Our past, present and future makes us who we are and shows us where we stand in the world. And though we all make mistakes, we learn from them. So Time, that's what I'm grateful for." Joe and Miley kissed as everyone clapped and dug in. It was true, Miley learned alot that night and it didn't have to be Thanksgiving for that to happen.

**Sooo like it? Hate it? Wanna do me a favor? REVIEWSS :] Please and thanks! Oh and check out my new story called "Rumors" under Hannah Montana. I'll hopefully update soon.**


	9. Best Of Both Worlds

**Heyy I really want reviews guys! Sheeshh. Lol well I'm sick so my mom's making me stay home this weekend, which means updates :] Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

_"Well, I am not only grateful for everything else you guys said, I am also grateful for Time. Without it, we could never learn anything. Our past, present and future makes us who we are and shows us where we stand in the world. And though we all make mistakes, we learn from them. So Time, that's what I'm grateful for." Joe and Miley kissed as everyone clapped and dug in. It was true, Miley learned alot that night and it didn't have to be Thanksgiving for that to happen._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about a week after Thanksgiving and Miley was having a midnight craving. She grabbed some pickles and peanut butter from the kitchen and plopped on the couch. She turned on the t.v, making sure the volume was really low. On the screen was a reporter for E! news.

"And in other news, what REALLY happened to Hannah Montana? We've got the scoop live after this break."

Miley was terrified. She didn't know what was gonna happen.

'Oh boy, this doesn't sound good.' Miley thought to herself. After about 3 minutes of commercial,the reporter came back.

"Welcome to E! News at Midnight, I'm Ryan Secrest. Do you ever wonder what REALLY went down when your favorite celebrity disappears? We have the story here."

A picture of Hannah flashed on the screen. "Here we have Hannah Montana, superstar and pop diva. Kids could not get enough of her back in 2008 but what happened? Why did she leave? Tomorrow we will go on a search to find Hannah Montana and get the real scoop. If you have any information, call us at 765-986-0000 or email me at ."

Miley clicked off the T.V. Worry overcame her body as she imagined the crew of E! and many reporters looking for Hannah. And if that wasn't bad enough, Miley was almost 6 months pregnant and couldn't let the world think Hannah was pregnant. An idea then clicked into Miley's brain. She put her food away and walked as quick as she could to her room.

--------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Miley sprung out of bed. She grabbed her laptop and checked Hannah's email. Sure enough there was a reply from Ryan Secrest. She opened it and it said,

"Wow Hannah, I'm surprised you were up so late to catch my re-run of E! I will gladly accept your web cam request. At exactly 3:41 pm, we will request you to accept a live video chat and it will be put on t.v live. Thank you so much for replying. -Ryan"

Miley quickly closed the laptop and sprinted into Hannah's closet. She looked for something to wear and then sat down. She still had four hours until the interview. Miley set up the laptop so the webcam would only show from her head to her chest, her stomach not visible to the cameras. Miley looked for the baggiest Hannah shirt she could find and began preparing. 'Here goes nothing,' thought Miley as she started putting on her Hannah wig.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"And we're live in three...two....one.."

"Hello welcome to a very exclusive and exciting episode of E! News! I'm Ryan Secrest. Yesterday, we had said we were looking for Hannah. Well she has come to us! In about 10 minutes, we will have a live chat with Miss Montana. You do NOT wanna miss this."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley sighed as she fixed up her Hannah wig. She put some final touches on her makeup, fixed the laptop's angle, and sat down. This was something she had to do. She hoped her dad wasn't watching T.V but there was noo time to check. She only had 2 minutes left.

-------------------------------------------------------

"And we're back and very excited. Miss Montana has been missing for about a year now and we're finally gonna get the inside scoop."

Ryan clicked on his laptop and said, "Are you ready America?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah gluped as she looked at her clock. She then got a window that asked for acceptance in a video chat. Hannah took a deep breath and clicked 'ok.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan's laptop was connected to a big screen that was placed behind him. He almost jumped when it said 'Now connecting.'

"Ok America, here comes Hannah!"

Hannah appeared on the screen smiling, "Hey Y'all."

Ryan gasped and spoke into his headset. Hannah had one too, except hers was pink, sparkly and had HM on the side.

"Hello Miss Hannah! How've you been?"

Hannah chuclked and said, "I've been ok Ryan thanks for asking."

"No thank YOU Miss Montana, for watching us and getting on here in such short notice."

"Ahh it was no problem, anything for my fans."

"Speaking of fans, have you heard from any of them? Do they still send you stuff?"

Hannah took a breath and replied, "Well at first I got alot of fan-mail, asking me not to quit and saying how much they love me. Its coming alot less now but I still have a few hardcore fans out there and I just wanna thank them from the bottom of my heart, I love and miss all my fans so so much."

Ryan chuckled, "Well thats so sweet but why leave if you miss them so much? Why did you leave?"

"Well you see Ryan, my life was kinda of crazy, it was Hannah EVERYTHING! I just needed a break, spending time with my family and friends, getting some school time in, all that."

"Oh I see, do you think your fans are gonna buy that?"

"Well they should. Its deffinetely not because I didn't or don't care about them because I do, so so much. And I still love music, but I needed a break."

"I see, we all need a break sometimes right Hannah?"

"Yes I'm glad you understand."

"Well we all need a break from life, school, work, etc. But besides that, do you plan on coming back? And when you left did you plan on returning?"

Hannah had to think for a moment and then replied, "Well hmm I don't know, at the time I was like, 'I'm never coming back, I can't do this anymore.' But now I really miss it and I'm trying to talk to my manager about coming back soon."

"That's excellent! Hoe do you think people will react to your return?"

"Well IF I come back, its still undecided, I think that people are gonna be angry and confused and thats ok. But the fans who really miss me are probably gonna be happy, I hope!"

"Haha so modest Hannah, you have such good intentions."

Hannah smiled, not sure how to respond to that.

Ryan then spoke up again, saying, " Ok so we're gonna take a break but when we come back, more Hannah!"

"And we're clear!"

Hannah sighed with relief. Ryan was still connected and started talking.

"Wow I can't believe we're actually talking to Miss Montana!"

"Haha well I cant' believe I'm here!" Hannah smiled.

"I'll be right back Hannah," Ryan said, taking off his headset. Hannah sat there nervously, she really had to pee but getting up would blow everything. So she sat there and waited for him to come back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And we're live in five....four...three....two...one."

"Welcome back I'm Ryan Secrest, and before the break we were talking to Miss Hannah Montana. Hannah, what have you been doing while taking your break?"

"Well," she started. "I've been gonig to school, hanging with my friends, getting in some family time, just stuff like that."

"Oh I see, any boyfriends?"

Hannah chuckled and replied, "No, I had one but boooyy was he a jerk!"

"Haha boys will be boys, I would know," Ryan said jokingly.

Hannah laughed and Ryan relpied, "So do you know of any rumors about you this year?"

"Umm no not really, there's been rumors?" Hannah said, now more nervously.

"Yes well let's see, they say you left because a family memeber died, True or False?"

"False, no one died."

"Ok well its also been said that you went off to go get married, True or False."

"Hhaha, deffinetely False."

"Hmm what else? Oh there's been reports that you've been raped? True or False?"

Hannah gulped, she mine as well say it. "True."

Ryan gasped a little and said, "Wow, I'm so sorry...do you mind talking about it?"

"Yeah I can talk about it." said Hannah.

"We'd understand if you don't wanna," he said, looking at her with a reassuring face.

"Thanks but I think my fans will wanna know what happened. It was the last day of school and my boyfriend's birthday. I had just finished my last exam and he wanted me to go to his house. So we did, he invited two friends over and I was raped."

Hannah had hoped in her head that Justin or Jackson weren't watching, or worse, Joe and her parents. Jake already knew that Miley was Hannah, so he would keep quiet. As for the others, they never knew.

"Wow Hannah, I am so sorry," Ryan said sympathetically.

"Its ok, but thats not why I left, that happened while I left."

"Oh I see...well there's also a rumor that your pregnant, True or Flase?"

Hannah gulped. Technically, Miley was pregnant, but its the same body. Hannah didn't know what to say.

"Hello Hannah? Can you hear us?"

Hannah gulped and replied, "Yeah now I can, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were pregnant. True or False?"

Hannah felt a pain flash into her side.

'Oh no, somethings wrong.' she thought.

"Hannah are you ok?" asked Ryan.

Hannah fell to the floor in pain. She reached up and turned off ler laptop, leaving Ryan stranded on his show. The pain was getting worse. She ripped off her wig and crawled into her room. Miley criend for help.

"Mom! Dad! Something's wrong!"

Miley's parents rushed in, her brothers and sisters following.

"Call the doctor, something's wrong." Miley said, wincing in pain.

**Cliffhangerrr!! Reviews pleasee, the more reviews the quicker I'll make another chapter! :P**


	10. Right Here

**I really loved getting one review! :P Then again I like just updated, oh well! Just pleaseee review :] thanks! Now here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

_"Mom! Dad! Something's wrong!"_

_Miley's parents rushed in, her brothers and sisters following._

_"Call the doctor, something's wrong." Miley said, wincing in pain._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley and her family packed into the car. Joe came rushing towards them, sensing something was wrong.

"Hey guys is everything ok? I was out here and I heard-"

"Something's not right Joe, I think its the baby." Miley said while being carried by her Dad.

"Ok I'm coming," he said, getting into the big van with the rest of them. The whole way there, Joe held Miley's hand and whispered in her ear, "It'll be ok Miley."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy Ray, Tish, Joe and Miley's sibblings waited in the waiting room, hoping for the best.

"What happened?" asked Joe concerned.

"We're not sure." said Tish.

"Yeah she was just crying for help, she looked like she was in alotta pain." said Billy Ray, trying to forget the tragic event.

After about four minutes of awkward silence, the doctor came out with his clipboard.

"What happened Doc?" asked Joe. They were all sitting at the edge of their seats.

"The baby was under some sort of stress." stated the Doctor. "We thought it was the cord."

"So then what?" asked Billy Ray.

"Well we had to deliver." said the doctor. "And since the baby was about 3 months early, its very tiny."

"Is it gonna live?" asked Tish.

"And wait shouldn't you know if its a boy or a girl?" asked Billy Ray.

"We're pretty sure its a girl." said the doctor. "But right now we have the baby on an incubator. If you could get in contact with the baby's father it'd be great."

"And how's Miley?" asked Joe.

"She's fine, we had to knock her out so she's a little groggy but you can go see her for 10 minutes."

"Thank you so much," said Billy Ray while leading his gang to Miley's room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley sat up as her family entered her room.

"Hey guys, what happened? Why am I at the hospital?" she asked, not sure what was going on or where she was.

"Well you were in alotta pain and they said the baby was under stress, so they knocked you out so they could deliver." said Tish soothingly.

"WHAT!? THEY DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME!" Miley screamed. She placed her hand on her stomach where her baby was not too long ago.

"Its ok bud, the baby could of died if they didn't take her out." explained Billy Ray.

A tear filled in Miley's eye. "Its a girl?" she asked.

"Yes Miley, and she'll be fine." said Brandi.

"They said she's tiny though." said Noah.

Miley's eyes filled with more tears as she pictured her small child, helpless and on machines. Joe walked over to his girlfriend and sat next to her.

"Miley, its better off this way. She'll be ok." he said tring to comfort her.

Miley smiled as she hugged her boyfriend. The nurse came in and said, "Miley, since your baby is premature we just want you to understand that not all of them make it."

Miley nodded. Her family hugged her tight, letting her know it'll be ok. They were about to leave when Miley said, "Mom, Dad? Can you come bring my laptop?"

"Sure Miles, where is it?" asked Tish.

Miley thought hard, trying to remember this afternoon. A flashback filled her mind as she remembered the Hannah interview.

"Umm never mind, I'll be home tomorrow anyway." she said, trying to shake it off.

"Okay, we'll be here tomorrow, love you." said Billy Ray. And with that, her family and boyfriend left her alone in the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour of sitting there and trying to think of what to do, another nurse came in with her clothes.

"Here's your clothes, we tried getting most of the blood off."

"There was blood?" asked Miley, worried.

"Yes but its ok now, and we checked on your baby and she's ok." said the nurse.

"Thank you so much.....is she like purple?" asked Miley.

"A little but trust me its normal, we're trying our best to make her live." stated the nurse.

"Ok...well thank you, I really appreciate it." Miley said a little more relieved.

"Anytime, its our job. Oh and here's your phone." the nurse said, handing her a phone with many sparkles and gems on it. The phone in her pocket wasn't Miley's, it was Hannah's.

"Oh..thanks." she said, putting it to the side. "Can you turn on the T.V please?"

"Sure." said the nurse, who then left. Sure enough E! News was on.

"Oh boy," Miley said.

"Today on E! News we had Hannah Montana on Video chat. We were talking when Miss Montana collapsed and the chat was disconnected. We'll be back tomorrow with more info. And if your watching Hannah, please call us and tell us how your doing."

Miley grabbed the remote and turned it off. She starred at Hannah's phone, then picked it up and dialed E! News.

"Hello E! News. How may we help?"

"Hi I'd like to speak to Mr. Secrest," she said in a friendly voice.

"Sure hold on," said the secretary.

Miley waited for about 20 seconds before hearing a voice.

"Hello Ryan speaking."

"Ryan? Hey its Hannah."

"Hannah! Darling what happened during our video chat?" he asked.

"Well I think I ate something bad cuzz I have food poisioning." she lied.

"Oh well I'm so sorry, is there anyway we can finish our chat?" he asked nervously.

"Um yes I should be better tomorrow." she replied.

"Excellent we'll send a chat message at around 5pm."

"K perfect, see ya then." she hung up the phone and put it down. Miley then yawned, exhausted. So she cuddled into the blankets and fell asleep without dinner, too worried to eat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy Ray woke up at 8 in the morning to call the hospital.

"And is there any news on my daughter or her baby?" he asked the doctor.

"Well so far they both made it through the night fine, but the baby seems to have temperature instability which means she's unable to keep warm easily. We put more heat in the tank and it should be fine. The only organs she seems to have a problem with are her lungs."

"And that's fixable right?" askjed Billy Ray nervously.

"Well usually. We will try our best Mr. Stuwart. As for Miley, she's doing fine and could go home this afternoon."

"Ok thanks Doc," said Billy Ray. He hung up the phone and sat on the couch, taking it all in.

'My poor baby, if something happens to her baby she'd be crushed.' thought Billy Ray to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------

Miley was helped into a wheelchair as her father entered.

"Its time to take you home bud." said Billy Ray.

"Ok but can I go see my baby first? I might have a name for her." asked Miley.

"Listen baby doll, we don't know if the baby's gonna make it." said Billy Ray. "I called your doctor this morning."

"And? What'd he say?" she asked concerned.

"Well her temperature isn't good and her lungs are not stable. I just saw him and he said there's a 30% chance she'll live." Billy Ray stated in a serious but sad way.

"Oh..." Miley's eyes started watering. Billy Ray hugged his daughter and said, "Lets go see her, just in case." He wheeled her to the place where they were keeping Miley's baby. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw her helpless little girl.

"What were you gonna name her?" asked Billy Ray.

"Well I was thinking Anabelle, it means easy to love. But I also liked the name Hope because it means, well, hope."

"Those are beautiful, so which did you pick?" Billy Ray said in awe.

"I decided that her name will be Anabelle Hope Stuwart, I was gonna put Jake's last name but I don't think it would fit well." Miley stated.

"You know with a name like that I think she'll be just fine." Bill Ray said putting a hand on her shoulder. They stared at the baby for a while then headed home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley was welcomed home by her sibblings, boyfriend, his sibblings, her mom and grandmother. She hugged them all and they ate lunch around 1. They all sat around talking about the baby.

"So do you think she'll be ok?" asked Kevin.

"I sure hope so, that baby is too cute." said Billy Ray.

"Haha so Miley you got a name?" asked Nick.

"Oh yeah, its realllyy cute. I picked Anabelle Hope." beamed Miley.

They all awed her and she smiled. She was praying that her baby would be ok.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours of partying, everyone left. Miley told Joe she'd call him later, remembering her Hannah interview. Miley locked herself in her Hannah closet. She had an hour to get ready. Miley looked at her laptop and had an IM from Lily asking her to call. So Miley picked up her phone, not Hannah's, and dialed Lily's number.

"Hold on Miles lemme connect us with Oliver." Lily answered.

"K Lils."

In a matter of seconds Lily and Oliver were on the line.

"Hey Miles." said Oliver.

"We heard you were in the hospital! Are you ok?!" screamed Lily.

"Oh yeah, they had to deliver the baby, its a girl." said Miley happily.

"Omg is she gonna be ok?" asked Lily.

"Yes we're both gonna be ok, she's on a machine but we all just gotta pray." Miley stated.

"Then we will," said Lily.

"So what's her name?" asked Oliver.

"Oh umm Anabelle Hope," said Miley.

"Omg thats sooo cute!" squealed Lily.

"That's awesome Miles." said Oliver.

"Now about the Hannah interview!" screamed Lily.

"Lily I had to!" Miley yelled.

"But why now?" Oliver asked.

"Because I had a little vision thing or a dream where Hannah wanted to say bye to her fans, and I really miss my job." Miley wined. "Don't be mad."

"Oh we're not," said Oliver.

"But your parents are gonna be, what if they see?" Lily asked.

"Well I'll talk to them, and I love you guys, please don't tell?" begged Miley.

"Of course not!" said Lily.

"Yeah Miles were your best friends, we wouldn't do that." stated Oliver.

"Thanks so much guys, and now I gotta do part 2 of the interview!" said Miley, more relieved.

"K good luck!" they both said. Miley hung up, feeling so lucky to have amazing friends. She quickly grabbed the Hannah wig that was still on the floor from the previous day.

"Here we go again," she said, talking in the mirror. Hannah was smiling back at her, and said, "Thank you Miley." Miley smiled back as she put on her wig. She then walked carefully to her clothes, finding a cute dress that she could now fit in. She smiled as she fixed herself up yet again, hoping this would go alot smoother than last time.

**Ahhh Hannah will be interviewd again! OOOO! ;] I probably won't update til tomorrow, so reviews please? :]**


	11. Life's What You Make It

**Kay here's an update, hopefully next chapter will be posted soon! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IDEAS!**

_"Here we go again," she said, talking in the mirror. Hannah was smiling back at her, and said, "Thank you Miley." Miley smiled back as she put on her wig. She then walked carefully to her clothes, finding a cute dress that she could now fit in. She smiled as she fixed herself up yet again, hoping this would go alot smoother than last time._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At E! Studios, Ryan Secrest and his crew were setting up another Hannah Interview, complete with big screen T.V, headset and all. Meanwhile, Hannah was adjusting her laptop and headset. She heard Miley's phone go off with a text that said:

"Good luck Miles! we luv u! 3 lily+oliver"

Hannah smiled and shut off Miley's phone. She then walked over to the table she had her laptop at and sat down yet again.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hello America! Yesterday we were talking to Hannah Montana, the girl who use to be plastered all over magazines and T.V screens. Due to technical difficulty and a minor illness, Miss Montana's chat disconnected while she was answering a rumor question. On the screen behind me is a chat with Hannah herself which will begin when we come back."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah gulped as she saw the video chat from E! News.

'Ok let's do this,' Hannah thought as she clicked the 'accept' button.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok so let's try this again." Ryan said as the chat was connecting. Yet again, Hannah appeared on the screen, looking a little more tired than the previous chat.

"Hello Hannah!" beamed Ryan.

Hannah giggled and replied, "Hey Ryan, I am so sorry about yesterday."

"Yes that was pretty crazy stuff. Do you mind telling us what happened?"

"Umm well before our interview I ate these beans from a can and I didn't think they were expired but they were! So yeah I had some minor food poisioning but thankfully I'm better now."

"Wow that's pretty scary. You look tired, are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, its just been a long 24 hours, haha."

"Okay, well before you got sick, we asked if you left because of pregnancy, True or False?"

Hannah breathed in and replied, "No, that is false. I did not leave because of pregnancy."

"Oh good, because most reviewers were thinking that's why you had your mishap yesterday."

"Oh no, I do not mind answering questions, no matter how personal...well sorta! haha I don't wanna tell the world my bra size or anything like that!"

"Hahaha Hannah you're so funny! Well I'm glad. Oh and one more rumor, did you leave because of the shoe fight?"

"Ehh partcially, that kind of helped me find myself more and I just needed a break."

"Well we're glad but alot of people missed you, you'd be surprised."

"Aww well that's so sweet!"

"Yes yes your fans are true to you still, most of them anyway. And some of them emailed us asking if you've talked to your manager yet."

"Um no but I actually scheduled a meeting with him tonight."

"Good! Well can you do a call on our show next friday?"

"I sure can!"

"Great! Now before you go, is there anything you wanna say to your fans?"

"Why yes Ryan, I've had this planned out since the day I left. My fans, you guys mean so much to me! I realize that when I made that speech that I was leaving, it hurt you and I am so so sorry about that. You just need to understand that I had to do what I had to do. And if you could find it in your hearts to love and forgive me again and show me how much you care, I will arrange a 2 week concert tour with my manager. So please guys, just know I love you."

"That was so sweet, and thats great! I hope you can figure something out!"

"Thanks me too."

"Well thank you for joining us Hannah, on E!NEWS!"

"Thanks for having me, love you guys."

Hannah then disconnected the chat, closed the laptop, and took off her wig. Miley then changed into pajamas and locked the closet. She plopped on her bed as she read her missed texts. She then realized she was suppose to call Joe, so she dialed his number and pressed 'talk.'

"Hello babe," Joe said eagerly on the other line. "I've missed you, we've barely have our little phone chats now."

"Hey! Yeah I know I'm sorry...I've been trying to keep myself busy and not think about Anabelle and all." Miley said, trying to give a good excuse.

"Well its ok, that's understandable," Joe said. "You wanna hang out tomorrow? My place?"

"Oh I'd love that," Miley said happily. Then then rambled on until about 1 in the morning, never wanting the phone call to end.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Miley woke up that morning to a knock on her door.

"Miles we need to talk, get up." It was her father's voice. Miley stirred as she looked at the clock which read 10:21 am. Miley got up wearily and unlocked her door, seeing her Dad and Mom. They walked in and sat on Miley's chairs. Miley plopped back into her bed, pulling the covers up to her chest.

"Miley, what is this I hear about Hannah having a tour?" Billy Ray questioned his daughter.

"And when did you plan on going back to Hannah's lifestyle?" Tish asked.

Miley yawned before saying, "Look, I told Dad on Thanksgiving how I had some weird dream that Hannah needed a last goodbye. She just wants a few concerts, some autograph signings and maybe an apprearance or two, then Hannah is gone."

"Miley, thats not possible." argued Tish. "Everyone's gonna want more Hannah and it'll be too much. You now have a baby to think about and plus life is crazy enough around here. One or two weeks of Hannah is gonna re-addict you, you'll never wanna go back to school or a normal life."

"But Mom I don't think going back to school is a good idea in the first place. And so what? If I wanna become Hannah again then I should have that option. And I can soo work around my baby, if she lives."

"Miley don't talk like that, have some faith in your baby." snapped Tish.

"And you heard your mother Miles," started Billy Ray. "Life's too crazy and you really think bringing Hannah back is gonna solve anything?"

"Maybe not but its not gonna hurt to give it a chance. Plus it doesn't have to be right away. Could you guys just think about it?"

Billy Ray looked at Tish, who looked back at him. They nodded and Tish said, "We'll think about it."

Miley smiled and as her parents were walking away, Miley added, "And Mom? Dad? I love you, and I'll deffinetely have more faith for my baby girl."

The pair walked back to hug their daughter and kiss her on the head. Then they left, closing her door. Miley layed down and fell into another hour of sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley woke up to a knock at her balcony window. There she saw her boyfriend with some cute little flowers. She got up and unlcoked it.

"I picked these from my garden, you like?" Joe asked.

Miley took a wiff then answered, "Yes, its so cute. Thank you so much."

Miley put them on her desk and she held his hand while walking onto her balcony.

"So how you've been Miles? Any word from the doctor?" Joe asked a little concerned.

"Umm no nothing yet, Anabelle seems to be okay so far," Miley answered, kind of lost in thought. Joe noticed and said, "Well something's on your mind? Does it have anything to do with Hannah Montana?"

Miley's eyes grew big. "What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"Didn't you hear? She's back, or might be. She has to talk to her manager. Pshh, she actually collapsed during yesterday's interview! How embarassing! I bet you it was to cover up her pregnancy, we all know she was." Joe rambled on.

"Ohh yeah I heard, I watched it just now. But I don't think she was lying, she seems to love her fans and she'd never lie to them." Miley retorted, trying not to act hurt by Joe's assumptions.

Joe smiled and said, "Sorry Hannah fan, did I hit a nerve? Cuz no offense but celebrities have to lie sometimes whether they wanna or not. It'd be bad publicity for a famous teenager to be pregnant, it isn't a very good role model."

A tear trickled down Miley's cheeck. She tried hiding it, but Joe saw and said, "I'm sorry Miles, I didn't mean you were a bad role model, cuzz your not! You didn't lie about your pregnancy to the kids at your school. That's the difference between you and Hannah. You admitted you were pregnant, whereas Hannah keeps doubting it." He put a hand in her shoulder and she smiled, "Thanks babe, and I know. It just, I don't know, I don't think Hannah would do that."

"Me neither, I like her." said Joe. "But I mean she did get raped, kinda weird how that happened right? Almost the same way as yours."

Miley tried to hide her nervousness by turning away. Joe put his arms around her hips and said, "But lets talk about something else. How about we go see Anabelle tomorrow?"

Miley smiled and said, "Yes, I'd love to." She turned around and gently kissed Joe, who gladly kissed back. They pulled away and Miley said, "What day's tomorrow?"

Joe thought for a second before saying, "Um well I think its the 8th of December, or a Sunday. Hahah why?"

"Cuz the hospital visiting hours are shortened on Sundays and I'd rather go on Monday or Tuesday." Miley answered.

"Okay," Joe said smiling. "Well I have work those days in your old school, you mind coming with me for a few hours so we can go right there on my lunch break?"

Miley thought about it and said, "Why not? I'm not pregnant anymore so it doesn't matter. But um yeah what day?"

"Hmm I think Tuesday sounds good." Joe answered.

Miley smiled at his and he kissed her passionately. They were at it for a few minutes, getting into a heated makeout session. They were both out of breath when they finally disconnected their lips.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow babe," Joe said.

"Kay babe, night." said Miley.

He kissed her on the forehead and jumped over to his balcony. They watched each other until both balcony dorrs were fully closed. Miley walked over to her bed and called Lily.

"Hey Miles! I haven't heard from you! What happened at the Hannah interiew!?" Lily blurted.

"Hey Lils! Yeah look I meant to call you at the hospital-" Miley started.

"THE HOSPITAL?!" Lily interrupted. "OMG ARE YOU OK?!"

"Yes I'm fine now, but they had to deliver the baby early..." Miley said sadly, now missing her baby.

"Omg....Miles I'm SO sorry....if I knew..." Lily choked.

"Its ok, I should have called you. But umm she's fine for now." Miley stated.

Lily gasped slightly and said, "Its a girl?"

Miles said yes and Lily replied, "Aww! When can I see her?"

"Soon," answered Miley. "You and Oliver should come with me on Monday."

"Sounds good," said Lily. "I hate to leave but Oliver's coming over and its our 1 year anniversary. He said he's bringing me somewhere special."

"Aww yes I know all about your 1 year! Congrats guys." Miley gushed.

"Thanks so much! I'll give you details tomorrow." Lily laughed. Miley did the same and added, "Haha yes! And I will see you two love birds Monday."

"Okay see ya." said Lily.

"Bye," said Miley, who hung up after. Miley leaned back on her bed, smiling. She was deep in thought, thinking about her baby and everything.

'Anabelle,' thought Miley to herself. 'My daughter...I can't believe it. I really miss her.' And with that, Miley stood up and walked downstairs. There she found Tish and Billy Ray sitting on the couch.

"Hey Mom, Dad, where is everybody?" Miley said, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Well Brandi's at Grammie's, Trace is on a 3 week tour, Braison's at that skateboarding comeptition still, and Noah's at a slumber party." Tish informed.

"Cool, so what's up?" Miley asked while sitting down and taking a sip of her water.

"We have to have the Hannah talk." stated Billy Ray.

Miley placed the bottle of water on the coffee table and said, "Okay, what have you decided?"

Tish and Billy Ray looked at each other, then looked at Miley.

"Well?" said Miley.

**Yess I love cliffhangers! :D Got any suggestions? Then feel free to review with some ideas! I will hopefully update soon.**


	12. We Got The Party

**Hey guys! Well I made it a semi-cliffhanger last time, so lets begin!**

**Disclaimer!: I OWN NOTHING!!**

_"We have to have the Hannah talk." stated Billy Ray._

_Miley placed the bottle of water on the coffee table and said, "Okay, what have you decided?"_

_Tish and Billy Ray looked at each other, then looked at Miley._

_"Well?" said Miley._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley we've given this alot of thought," Tish started.

"And we decided that we're gonna let Hannah have the two week tour." Billy Ray added.

Miley's smile grew wide. "You will? That's great news but...what's the catch?"

"First off, no full-time Hannah," said Tish.

"And second you gotta get focused on school and your new baby. Its gonna be hard to juggle both and money's gonna be tight." Billy Ray stated.

"Yes guys I understand and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Through everything these past few months, you've really stuck by my side. I promise I won't let you down, and plus Hannah means more money so that helps." Miley said, her smile glowing like a twinkle in the sky.

"That's true baby doll, we just don't want Hannah taking over your life again. Maybe there's a way you and your fans can connect." said Billy Ray.

"Well I've always wanted to tell them the truth-" started Miley.

"Baby, you can't." said Tish. "It would cause major paparazzi express for you and it just isn't a good idea."

"I know Mom!" Miley said, a little heated. "But I mean only they would know, I could have a website where I post videos and all that and you need a specific password to get into everything."

"That's not a bad idea," Billy Ray said, finding some amusement.

"Well what about hackers?" asked Tish.

"Oh no problem, they have these website blocker things where if you hack them, they track you and arrest you. Its called Tracker Hacker." Miley stated boldly.

"Hmm well maybe, just wait a while til you tell them your secret." said Tish.

"Okay Mom. And thanks guys, this means so much." Miley got up and hugged her parents who returned the favor. Miley was abut to walk back upstairs when her dad said, "Oh and Miley, the doctor called today."

Miley turned around to face them, and said nervously, "Oh...what did they say?" She walked back to the couch where Tish said, "Your baby girl is doing okay. Her temperature went up a little, which is good, and her lungs are a little better now."

Miley's eyes quickly filled with tears as she spoke. "Is she gonna be ok?"

"We're not sure yet," said Billy Ray. "But the outcomes of her not making it dropped about 5% in the past day or so."

Miley smiled, still trying to hold back the tears. "You know what? That's amazing news. I've been worried sick about my little girl.....She's my first baby and no matter how she was conceived, I still love her so so much." A few tears rolled down her cheek. Tish and Billy Ray got up to the other couch where their daughter was sitting and gave her a huge hug. After a few minutes of that, Miley got up and said, "Umm I'm gonna go call Joe, maybe Lily and Oliver."

Miley's parents nodded as their teenage daughter walked slowly up the stairs. Before turning around the corner she said, "Mom, Dad, I love you both so much."

Billy Ray put his arm around his wife and replied, "We love you too bud." Miely smiled and turned to walk up the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Miley plopped on her bed and dialed a familiar number. A voice came on the phone that made Miley's heart melt.

"Hey babe, miss me already?"

"Hey Joe. Yeah you know I did. I actually called cuz I got some Anabelle news..." said Miley.

"Omg is she gonna be ok?" Joe asked more seriously.

Miley chuckled and said, "Yeah actually she's getting better and has a better chance of living. I wanted to ball my eyes out."

"Well thats great! We should totally celebrate tomorrow night. And its okay to cry babe, let it all out. By the way, your sister and my brother are like....making weird noises in his room." Joe joked.

Miley started cracking up. "Hahahha ewww! They're so gross! Tell them to not go too far or I'm killing them both! Hhahah. And yes celebrating sounds like fun, but first I'm gonna go see Belle tomorrow with Lily and Oliver. They haven't seen her yet."

"Okay cool. And yes I'll deffinetely make sure that they keep it in their pants tonight." Joe laughed. Miley did the same and said, "So big boy, got anything good planned for tomorrow?"

"Hmm I have my ideas. Buutt they're a secret! So I can't tell you." Joe joked. "You'll see."

"Kay well I have stuff to do...homework for home schooling bites." said Miley.

"Ahh yeah it does, but you'll be done soon. See ya babe, night." Joe said sweetly.

"Night." Miley said back. She then hung up and placed her phone on her night table. Then she got up and walked over to her mirror. Instead of seeing herself, there was Hannah, wearing a different oufit then Miley.

"So the E!News thing was a little crazy no?" joked Hannah.

"Yeah sorry, I really don't know what happened." Miley answered back at the mirror.

"Nah its cool, I did it." said Hannah nonshalantly.

"You what?!" screamed Miley.

"Take it easy, all I did was cause pain. As for your baby, I had nothing to do with that. I wouldn't want anything to happen to your child cuzz I feel like its mine." Hannah said calmly. "I had to think of something so you could have extra time to think about how you were gonna answer that question."

"Alright," said Miley more calm. "I just...that was so scary. But I really didn't know what I was gonna say so...thanks."

"Anytime," Hannah replied. "I saved both our butts on that."

Miley chuckled then asked, "So um...do you know if my baby's gonna be ok?"

"Well I'm not a fortune teller, all I can do is control your body...sometimes. But she should be okay, I think she will be. Do you?" asked Hannah.

"I sure hope so," said Miley. "We got great news today and hopefully it'll just get better."

"Yes I hope so too." said Hannah. "Oh and I came here today to say thanks. Without your devotion, none of this would have been possible. I can't wait for the tour!"

"Anytime for a friend." Miley smiled. Hannah smiled too and the moment was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"Go." said Hannah. Miley smiled and turned towards the door. When she looked back at her miror, Hannah was gone. So Miley turned back around and opened the door to find a crying Lily.

-----------------------------------------------------

After Lily calmed down, Miley asked her, "What are you donig here? What happened to Oliver?"

"Well we went out to dinner and went back to his place..." said Lily. "And umm he told me that he got a full scholarship.."

"Omg Lily thats great! But why are you sad?" asked Miley, slightly confused.

"Because its in New York and I was planning to go stay here in California." Lily said sadly.

"Oh I see....well can't you work something out?" asked Miley. "Did you get into a fight about it?"

"Kinda," said Lily. "But then we worked it out and then he said if we ever got separated that we could get married."

"OMG LILY!" screamed Miley. "That's amazing! Why are you soo upset about this?"

Lily took a deep breath before saying, "Because I found out tonight that Oliver cheated on me with Mikayla..."

Miley was speechless for a second, then said, "Lily I'm soo so sorry....but isn't she going out with Jake?"

"I thought she was," said Lily, calmer now. "Apparently this happened before she moved."

"Well I'm so sorry," Miley said apologetically. "So what happened?"

"Umm well Oliver proposed, I said yes, we talked, he said we should share our secrets and then he told me........but there's more." Lily said slowly.

"More?" asked Miley in a confused way.

"Yes..." said Lily. "There's a slight chance that I'm pregnant..."

The room was silent before Miley said, "Wow....does um he know?"

"Not yet, I ran out of his house and came straight here."

"Well I'm here for you Lils." Miley said soothingly. The two friends embraced a big hug before getting a knock on the door.

"Miley its Oliver, I just wanted to know if Lily's here."

Miley gave Lily a face as if she was asking if he should come in. Lily nodded and Miley got up and opened the door.

"Lily can we talk?" he begged.

"Sure, sit down." she spat.

Oliver sat on the bed neear Lily while Miley sat in her chair.

"Look Lily I never meant to hurt you. I mean it was just a kiss and she forced it on me first...I know I shouldn't make excuses but baby I wanna spend the rest of my life with you...Please say yes?" Oliver said, almost in tears.

Lily looked at him and said, "Okay....I know how Mikayla can be....but I have to share a secret with you too..."

Oliver looked scared and Miley noticed. "Umm you two want me to leave? I can always go in the Hannah Closet or Joe's or something."

"No sit, please." Lily said. Miley sat back down.

"Oliver....I think...I might be pregnant..." Lily said looking down.

OIliver didn't know what to say so Lily continued. "I was thinking we could go to the doctors on Monday when we visit Miley's baby.....you okay?"

Oliver's face was white. Miley sat next to him and said, "Oliver it'll be okay, just say something. Tell her you can do this."

He looked into Lily's eyes and said, "I'm ready when you are."

Lily smiled and hugged Oliver tightly. Miley also smiled, feeling happy for her best friends. Lily got up and said, "Well I gotta go pee, be right back." Miley and Oliver laughed as Lily went to go find the bathroom.

"Oliver its gonna be okay." Miley said reassuringly. "You two are gonna be just fine."

Oliver looked up at Miley and smiled, then replied, "Yes...yes we will. And you and your baby are gonna be okay too Miley, don't you worry." They hugged for a few seconds. Then a moment later, Lily came in and said, "Wellll guys...I'm not pregnant." Oliver smiled and hugged his new fiance. Then Miley talk to them for about an hour before they left. When she was finally alone, she layed in bed and prayed, saying:

'God, please watch over my friends, my family, my boyfriend, my fans, but most importantly, watch over my baby girl. I need her God, and I know how selfish that sounds but I really don't know what I'd do without her. I'd rather take my own life than have her lose hers. So please God, if its meant to be, let her live. Amen.'

Miley then just layed there until she eventually fell asleep.

**Well there's another chapter! :] I won't update for a while because I'm going to my friends house for a few days while my mom goes on vacation. As soon as I get home I'll work on a new chapter but till then, I need reviews! Please and thanks :)**


	13. The Climb

**Hey sorry I haven't updated! Well I realize I keep focusing on Miley and not enough on MOE! But it's gonna take some time before MOE will be stronger...You'll see ;] Kay so here we go! PS: this chapters gonna get a little heated if ya know what I mean! lol.**

_'God, please watch over my friends, my family, my boyfriend, my fans, but most importantly, watch over my baby girl. I need her God, and I know how selfish that sounds but I really don't know what I'd do without her. I'd rather take my own life than have her lose hers. So please God, if its meant to be, let her live. Amen.'_

_Miley then just layed there until she eventually fell asleep._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley was typing away on her laptop when she got an IM.

Jake33: hey milez, itz been 2 long.

Miley shuttered but replied.

SmileyMileyyXo: hey jake....whats up?

Jake33: ohh nice 2 me now tht im gone?

SmileyMileyyXo: noo..well yes i'm trying to be.

Jake33: k well wuts up? your prolly huge by now rite? its lyke january an last time we talkd wuz in..october?

SmileyMileyyXo: well i'd say nothing much but that'd be a lie...yeah its been a while and no actually i'm not huge cuzz something happened.

Jake33: did u get an abortion??....

SmileyMileyyXo: no not quite.

Jake33: miscarriage?

SmileyMileyyXo: no...i had the baby early. she was born about a month ago and her name is Anabelle Hope...im srry, i should called but i didnt have your new # :\

Jake33: omg! i wish u told me! but ur rite, u didnt have my # so ill let it slide...so wut happened?! did this have 2 do wit wut happened 2 hannah? **(Jake knows about the secret)**

SmileyMileyyXo: idk actually....they said too much stress was put on her...and yeah i like totally passed out...i cant believe you watched it!

Jake33: lolz yeah of course! i heard hannah and i knew i had 2 c it! ill try 2 come up an see her....if dats ok..

SmileyMileyyXo: yeah of course! im just surprised, you've changed.

Jake33: yahh, prolly has 2 do wit dis "new lyfe" but w/e itz aightt.

SmileyMileyyXo: lol well thats good. my lifes doing kay too for a teenager who just had a baby.

Jake33: yahh soo umm how is anabelle?

SmileyMileyyXo: good! she's getting bigger and stronger and i got to hold her for the first time a few days ago! :] it was soo sweet.

Jake33: wow sounds lyke alots been going on. thts awesome! (: give her a kiss for me.

SmileyMileyyXo: haha i will. oh so how's mikayla?

Jake33: good, moody but good lolz.

SmileyMileyyXo: haha i feel her pain!

Jake33: lol you sure do! soo if anabelle was still in u, wen wuld her due date be?

SmileyMileyyXo: umm well i think it would of been march something.

Jake33: cool...me and sel's baby iz due late may.

SmileyMileyyXo: sweett :] lol so umm hows NY?

Jake33: cold right now, but good. i miss cali though. listen i g2g but it wuz really nice chatting with you.

SmileyMileyyXo: k cool. yeah it was, i like talking like this. see ya jake.

Jake33: bi milez.

Jake33 has signed off.

Miley then closed her laptop and sat out on her balcony with her acoustic guitar. She started strumming and then began to sing:

_I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreamin  
But there's a voice inside my head saying you'll never reach it.  
Every step I'm taking.  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction.  
My faith is shakin.  
But I,I gotta keep tryin.  
Gotta keep my head held high._

There's always gonna be another mountain.  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move.  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose.  
Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waitin on the other side.  
It's the climb.

The struggles I'm facing.  
The chances I'm taking.  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking.  
I may not know it but these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah.  
Just gotta keep going.  
And I, I gotta be strong.  
Just keep pushing on 'cause,

There's always gonna be another mountain.  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move.  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
But Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose.  
Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waitin on the other side.  
It's the climb. 

Miley put down her guitar and looked up to find her boyfriend starring at her from his balcony.

"Hey babe!" she said standing up. "I didn't realize you were here. Whats up?"

Joe waked closer and said in awe, "I never realized how amazing you are at guitar.... and singing! That's a Hannah song! And you sing it better than she use to! By the way I heard her tours coming up, you wanna go?"

Miley smiled and replied, "Well thanks, my daddy taught us all how to play guitar and how to sing. Ahh I'm not better than Hannah...and I'd love to but I've been to her concerts and they're...not that great."

"Oh okay." he said. "Well I still think you were great. Oh and by the way Happy Anniversary!" Joe pulled three red roses from behind him. Miley gasped in awe at the sincerity of his gift. She took the roses, smelling them deeply. She replied by saying, "Awww Joe thanks! I got you something too but you have to come inside."

Joe hopped over to her balcony and took her free hand.

"Now close your eyes," shhe said while giggling. Joe put his other hand over his eyes and followed Miley into her bedroom. She let go and said, "Gimme a sec!"

Joe stood there tapping his foot as Miley scrambled through the she finally said 'open,' Joe's jaw dropped. Miley was wearing a sexy outfit of lingerie surrounded by candles and a huge teddy bear that said, 'I love you.'

"Ya gonna say anything or are you waiting for flies to lay eggs in there," Miley joked, pointing to his open mouth. He walked over and kissed her passionetely on the lips, throwing the bear in the process. After a while, Miley said to Joe, "I love you Joe...thanks for everything.." Joe kissed her and said, "Anytime...and I love you too." They continued to makeout for several minutes until Miley got on top of Joe. He looked at her and said, "Do you think we're taking this too fast?"

She leaned in and said, "Not at all. I mean we should take it to the next level right?"

Miley started kissing Joe's neck as he said, "I know but I mean its only been 3 months or so, shouldn't we take it down a notch? You already have a baby."

Miley starred into Joe's eyes and said, "Look, my parents are out and so are all my sibblings. I wanna make love to you Joe...and I won't get pregnant cuzz you'll have protection."

"Miles I wanna make love to you too, so so bad. But last time a girl did this similar thing and then broke up with me cuzz it wasn't good enough..."

"Joseph, I love you for you ok? Thats not gonna happen this time." Miley ripped off his shirt and started kissing him but he pulled away.

"Look Miles, lets just wait another month or so ok? Plus I have a better idea."

Joe whispered into Miley's ear and she smiled. So the two cuddled in bed and gave each other massages. Miley rubbed Joe's shoulders and back and then Joe rubbed Miley's back and stomach. When he got to her stomach, he said, "Boy for someone who just had a baby a month ago you sure are thin."

Miley chuckled and replied, "Yeah...I sure do miss her." She placed her hand on the part where she use to feel her little girl move around. Joe gently touched her hand and said, "She's gonna be ok Miles, she'll be home soon." Miley nestled into Joe's chest until they both fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley and Joe woke up in an unpleasant way. Braison came in without knocking while Miley and Joe were asleep and told Brandi, Trace and Noah. The four barged into her room and yelled, "MILEY WAKE UP!" Joe and Miely both jumped in bed (not like that sickos xD) and screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Miley screamed, pulling the sheets close to her.

"Welll what are you two doing in bed together!?" yelled Brandi.

"You've already been pregnant once Miley." said Braison.

"So? We weren't doing anything!" Miley yelled. Joe just sat there, embarassed and sorta cold.

"Miwee, it don't look like noffin." Noah said in a cute little girl way.

"Yeah Miles, this isn't good and we're gonna tell Mom and Dad," Trace said boldly.

"What?! You guys are my siblings, your suppose to cover for me!" Miley yelled, appauled.

"Yeah well this isn't good Miles." said Brandi. "We gotta do what we gotta do."

And with that the four kids stormed out of Miley's room. As soon asn they left, Miley jumped up and threw Joe's shirt at him.

"We gotta get outta here!" she said panicking, throwing on her robe.

"Alright," said Joe, who was still confused. Miley and Joe headed for the balcony door when Tish and Billy Ray barged in.

"Well I'll be darned, I thought they were jokin!" said a heated Billy Ray.

"You two sit down, we need to talk." Tish said angrily.

Miley and Joe looked at one another in a scared way, not knowing what to say.

**Sooo what'd you think? Reviews? Anythingg? :]**


	14. One In A Million

**Alright well I'm bored and felt like updating. Blah, I really would like more reviews...please? :] Kay well here it goes. PS: This chapter's Rated T, just due to some of the talk. (Just in Case)**

**Oh and I do not own anything Hannah Montana, otherwise I would be on a beach in California right now. **

_"We gotta get outta here!" she said panicking, throwing on her robe._

_"Alright," said Joe, who was still confused. Miley and Joe headed for the balcony door when Tish and Billy Ray barged in._

_"Well I'll be darned, I thought they were jokin!" said a heated Billy Ray._

_"You two sit down, we need to talk." Tish said angrily._

_Miley and Joe looked at each other in a scared way, not knowing what to say._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, Dad," started Miley. "I realize how wrong this looks but-"

"Oh do you?" interrupted Billy Ray. "So you know it looks like my daughter's sleeping around with her boyfriend?"

"Well it looks like that but I swear we didn't Daddy. We almost did but Joe stopped me." Miley pleaded.

"Oh so it wasn't his idea?" Billy Ray said sternly.

"No sir....but don't blame it all on Miley. We both wanted to but we both agreed that we would wait, since Miley already had a terrible experiance." Joe said, trying to conver for them.

"Oh I see....this is why I'm wondering. After all you've been through Miles, you really wanna take that risk again? Didn't you get enough...erm..experiance...to make you not wanna do that for a while?" Billy Ray said, trying to not make it sound awkward.

"Well kinda," said Miley, who looked up at Joe and finished, "But with Joe I'm willing to take those risks."

Joe smiled at her and Billy Ray interrupted by saying, "Ok... I mean I can't blame you two for wanting to do that sort of thing...but this means we need to put you on...umm...I'll let your mom say it."

"We gotta put you on the pill Miles, so this doesn't happen again." Tish blurted out calmly.

Joe made a weird face and Miley replied, "Okay, we should go when we go to visit Anabelle on Tuesday."

"Alright. Oh that reminds me we got a call from the doctor this morning." said Tish.

"Really? Is it good?" Miley said nervously while squeezing Joe's hand.

"Yes very good, they think she'll be strong enough to start living off the machine within the next two weeks! They're gonna test it on Tuesday if you wanna see it." Billy Ray said in a happier tone.

Miley beamed and replied, "Yes! We'll go right after the pills." She smiled at Joe who returned the favor by kissing her on the cheeck.

"Okay well put some clothes on and come eat some breakfast." said Tish.

"Kay, we'll be down in a sec." said Miley, who pulled Joe towards the bed as Billy Ray and Tish left.

"Wow I can't believe it Miles!" said Joe excitedly.

"I know! I can't wait to see Anabelle off the machines!" Miley said. Joe kissed her on her forehead and Miley smiled brightly.

"Come on Joe, lets go get some pancakes." Miley laughed.

"Good! I'm starving!" Joe said jumping out of the bed. Miley giggled as Joe threw on his shirt. Miley put baggy pants and a t-shirt over her lingerie and grabbed Joe's hand. They walked down the stairs, ready to enjoy everything that was heading their way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now Tuesday and Miley, Joe, Tish and Billy Ray were leaving Planned Parenthood.

"There were some things a man never wants to be a part of," said Billy Ray as he started driving off. "And that was sure one of 'em!"

Joe laughed and replied, "Yeah, we really shouldn't have been there for all that!"

Billy Ray chuckled and said to Tish, "I was wrong 'bout this boy, usually guys would wanna hear every detail about a girl's body but booyyy is he like me."

Tish and Miley laughed along with the guys. They eventually pulled up to the hospital. Joe got out of the back with Miley.

"You ready Miles?" Joe said, taking her hand.

Miley took a deep breath and replied, "Yeah I'm ready." So they all walked into the hospital with heavy hearts.

---------------------------------------

When the group of four got to the baby's room, the doctor came out and welcomed them. "Well hello, are you guys here to see Anabelle try and breathe on her own?"

They all nodded nervously and he continued, "Ok so lemme explain how this works. We will take out the breathing tube from her mouth but leave the machine running, just in case. Now if she responds well, we'll either lower the machine's power or only put her on during the night. She cannot breathe completely on her own for another week or so. You guys ready?"

"Ready when you are Doc," said Billy Ray, resting one arm on Tish and the other on Miley, who was also grasping onto Joe's hand. The doctor trotted over to the baby along with two nurses and took her off the tube. At first she started to cough. Miley was getting nervous as she saw her baby gasp for air. However, after her coughing fit, she finally started breathing and continued to for another 5 minutes. Smiles grew across everyone's faces and with Miley's came tears of joy. Everyone hugged her tight in a circle as she prayed in her head:

'God, you let my little girl live. You showed me that it was meant to be. I thank you with all my heart Lord. Amen.'

The doctor came out and said, "Wow, she breathes better than I expected! Now we're only gonna keep her on it during the night for another week or so and we're gonna try to see how she does over night."

"Sounds good." replied Billy Ray.

"And thank you so much for everything," Tish said gratefully.

"Anytime," said the Doctor. "Anything for this angel and her beautiful mother."

Miley smiled and hugged her doctor while saying, "Thank you so much, you have no idea what she means to me."

Joe smiled as she ran back into his arms.

'This is one of the best days ever,' thought Miley to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley went home and told her sibblings the news. They were all happy for her and the baby. Miley and Joe then went up to her room.

"I cannot believe how well that breathing test went!" Joe said astonished.

"I know! My little baby is so strong." Miley cooed.

"Well she gets it from her Mommy." said Joe, getting on top of her. He leaned in and kissed her lips. She returned the favor by opening her mouth so his tongue could enter. She made a little moaning sound as he slid his hands up and down her side. After a few minutes of that, Miley got on top of him. They kept kissing until Joe's phone went off.

"Ugh..hello? Oh hey Grammie...Yeah I'll be home in a sec, bye."

"Ahh you gotta go?" said Miley, a tad disappointed.

"Yeah," Joe sighed. "But I'll talk to you later." He kissed her goodbye and left through the balcony doors. Miley picked up her birth control and took her first pill. She then went on her laptop to find that no one was on. She signed off and dozed off into a deep slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(this means Miley's dreaming)

Miley walked up to a crib where her baby girl was sleeping. She stroked her cheeck and went over to the mirror to find Hannah starring back at her.

"Hannah, something's not right. I haven't gotten my period yet, do you think I'm pregnant again?" Miely said worridly.

Hannah replied, "Well you can't be! Your on the pill right?"

Miley nodded and Hannah said, "Thats weird.....when's the last time you...ya know?"

Miley comtemplated and replied, "With Joe a few times but I thought I took my pill."

"Well if you didn't," started Hannah. "Everyone's gonna be upset."

Miley then faded into blackness and then reappeared as Hannah onstage. She was singing a song when all of a sudden she felt sick. Hannah ran off stage to go spill out the contents of her stomach. The next thing she knew, she was at the doctor's office as Miley, getting the results of a pregnancy test.

"Well Miley you're pregnant with your boyfriend's babies, you're having twins." Miley screamed so loud and felt like she was being shaken. Tish's cries and the Doctor's words started fading as the noises of Brandi and Noah started coming in.

"Miley!" screamed Noah.

"Miley stop screaming, its midnight." said Brandi.

Miley jumped up and screamed.

"Miles what is wrong?!" asked a concerned Brandi.

"Nothing just um a bad dream I guess." Miley said, feeling as if that really happened.

"Can you tell it to us?" asked Noah politely.

"Umm sure maybe in the morning, we should get to bed." Miley siad, trying to play it off.

"Kay," said Noah yawning.

"Night Miles, sleep tight." said Brandi.

"Night guys," replied Miley. She shook her head, knowing that the chances of that happening are one in a million, just like the chances that she could be Hannah Montana.

"Pshh whats the chances I get two One in A Millions?" asked Miley outloud. She then dozed off yet again.

**Kay well thats it for now. Any comments? Please review :]**


	15. When You Look Me In The Eyes

**Okay so here's an update. I'm thinking about making another Hannah Montana Fan Fic. And maybe I'll wrap this one up, I'm not sure yet. This chapter is rated T, you'll see why.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, obviouslyy.**

_"Night guys," replied Miley. She shook her head, knowing that the chances of that happening are one in a million, just like the chances that she could be Hannah Montana._

_"Pshh whats the chances I get two One in A Millions?" asked Miley outloud. She then dozed off yet again._

---------------------------------------------------

Its been three months since then. The month is April and in two months, Hannah Montana is going on tour. Anabelle is home safe and sound and can now breathe on her own, but Miley keeps a breathing machine in her room just in case. Her and Joe have been going strong and have a bond that everyone can see. Miley told Joe all about Hannah Montana, since she had confidence and trust in him. She also told his brothers Nick and Kevin, who never saw it coming. Miley was typing away on her Hannah Blog when Miley's screen name got an IM:

Jake33: hey milez. i got sum tiketz 4 ur tour....well hannah's. how's anabelle?

SmileyMileyyXo: hey jake. thats awesome! cant wait! what city? and she's great, getting so big! i'll have to show you some pics asap.

Jake33: yeahh. uhh i think its in albany. idr but all i kno iz that i got backstage passes. i wuz gunna bring mikayla but shes huge so idk who to bring. awesome! bring em on tour wit u. better yet, bring her on tour wit u.

SmileyMileyyXo: cool, yeah hannah's going there and like 2 other places in new york. idk if i can bring her :| but i'll ask my parents. chances are i might have to bring her.

Jake33: k cool, i hope u can. should i sell the other tiket and backstage pass??

SmileyMileyyXo: me too, i'd miss her too much. uhhh nahh just either find someone else or send them to me and i'll give them out. did you get a good seat?

Jake33: of course, u kno i had 2 get front row! lolz. good idea, ill send em 2 u soon.

SmileyMileyyXo: kay :] so um hows the love life?

Jake33: amazin, minus her pregnancy tantrums lolz. and u?

SmileyMileyyXo: lolz niicee. uhh good good, life's pretty sweet here in cali.

Jake33: thatz good...have i ever told u i wux sryy??

SmileyMileyyXo: lmao yeah probably a million times, but its okay. without that night i wouldn't have my daughter.

Jake33: well thats one way to look at it lolz.

SmileyMileyyXo: well you kno me, miss smiley :] ugh anabelle's up i g2g.

Jake33: k tell her that daddy luvs her...bye milez.

SmileyMileyyXo: byee.

SmileyMileyyXo has signed off.

Miley closed her laptop and ran over to Anabelle's crib. Miley carefully picked her up and craddled her in her arms.

"Hey sweetie," cooed Miley. She rocked Anabelle in her arms until she fell back asleep. Miley gently placed her innocent baby in her crib and walked downstairs. Miley's parents were cuddling on the couch and watching a movie.

"Hey guys, am I interrupting something?" Miley asked, looking at the dazed couple.

"Nahh budd, we were just enjoying some alone time," Billy Ray said sweetly.

"Oh well I just came down to make Little Belle a bottle and grab a snack and I'll be outta your hair." stated Miley.

"Okay dear but don't fill up, I'm makin dinner for everyone tonight, including Grammie and the boys." warned Tish.

Miley grabbed a banana and headed to her room, where she found Joe craddling Anabelle.

"Hey how'd you get in here?" said Miley, putting down the banana and bottle.

"I have a key to your balcony, and I thought I heard her crying all the way from my room." Joe stated while he craddled the sweet little baby. Miley walked over and placed a kiss on Joe's cheek.

"I love you." she stated.

"I love you too," he replied. Joe then handed Anabelle over to Miley.

"You're such a good mother, you know that?" Joe complimented.

"Thanks babe, and you're the best unofficial step dad."

Miley walked over to her bed, Joe following. He sat on the floor and she asked, "Why don't you come sit on the bed with me?"

He looked up at her and said, "Do you know what today is?"

She contemplated before responding, "Well I think today is our 6 month anniversary." Miley kissed Joe passionetely and he returned the favor. He then le go and got down on one knee.

"Omg..." was all Miley could say before Joe said, "Listen Miley, its only been 6 months but I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. I'm not saying we have to right away but...will you marry me?"

Tears filled Miley's eyes and her lips quivered as she said, "Ummm wow Joe I don't know what to say.."

"Say yes," he said jokingly, causing Miley to chuckle. "Well in that case," she said getting close to him. "Yes." Their lips touched, a kiss like never before. Miley then hugged her new fiance.

"Crap...how do I tell my parents?" asked Miley.

"Welll I called mine and told them, and my brothers. Just tell them at dinner tonight."

Miley kissed Joe on the forehead.

"Sometimes I wonder where you get these amazing ideas from." Miley said sweetly.

"Umm Wikipedia, duhh!" Joe joked. Miley laughed and lightly hit his arm, then tugged on his shirt to bring their faces closer together. Their foreheads touched when Joe said, "So should I wear something nice tonight?"

"Umm well my mom never said but when we have these big family dinners at home, we tend to dress up anyway." Miley answered.

"Kay, I'll wear a nice shirt then." Joe stated.

Miley nibbled on his ear and said, "Perfect." Joe pushed Miley down on the bed and kissed her romantically. Her tongue was in his mouth and he deepend it by biting on her lip. They were getting into it when Miley got a text.

"Ugh of course! Everytime!" said Joe. Miley grabbed her phone and read the foward from an unknown number.

"Do you think Hannah Montana had a kid? If so foward this. If this gets foward 10,000 times, Hannah's tour can be canceled."

"What?!" screamed Miley, startling Anabelle. Miley gave Joe her phone as she went to pick up her daughter.

"Who would do this?" asked Joe.

"Obviously a Hannah Hater. I can't believe this!" she said while craddling her baby. Joe walked over to Miley and said, "It'll be fine. Hannah can't cancel her tour." He placed a kiss on Miley's lips and said, "Why don't we go help your parents with dinner?"

"Okay," agreed Miley. The three walked out of Miley's room that day feeling more like a family then every before.

--------------------------------------------------

Everyone was sitting down for dinner; Miley, Joe, Anabelle, Tish, Billy Ray, Trace, Brandi, Noah, Braison, Kevin, Nick and Grammie. They were all talking except for Joe and Miley.

"You two seem very quiet tonight," said Grammie.

"Yeah what's up with you two?" asked Tish.

Kevin and Nick looked at Joe and Miley, giving them a 'Just tell them' face.

"Okay well this isn't eay for me to say but....Joe proposed to me this afternoon."

Everyone was quiet.

"Well it doesn't have to be anytime soon, its for the future." said Joe nervously.

"Darn right," said Billy Ray.

"But we're happy for you," said Tish. Everyone nodded in agreement and made their little side comments, then started eating again.

"That went better than I thought," said Joe.

"Yeah same here," agreed Miley.

They too went back to the usual eating habbits of the family dinner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now June and the next day was the start of Hannah's New Tour. Miley was packing up her stuff in the closet when Joe came in.

"Hey babe, this closet's huge!" he said while examining the large room.

"Haha well Hananh has alotta stuff. You ready for the tour tomorrow?" Miley asked.

"Yeah I can't wait! All summer with my beautiful girlfriend," he said then kissed her neck. Miley took the large suitcases and started dragging them.

"Here lemme help," said Joe, grabbing two large suitcases.

"My hero," said Miley, who took the rest. Once they packed everything in the rented limo, Miley and Joe headed up to Miley's room. Everyone else was asleep already, preparing for the long and exciting trip ahead of them. Joe and Miley were making out when he said, "Miley, I wanna make love to you."

She looked up at him and said, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean your on the pill and I brought protection."

Miley looked at him and said, "I'm ready, so show me a night I shall never forget."

He ripped off his shirt as she tore off hers. They slpped their pants off, leaving Joe in boxers and Miley in her bra and panties. They madeout for quite a while before those too flung off. And then it happened....Miley and Joe started making love.

**Sooo what do you think? Reviews? Or something? Thanks :]**


	16. Drama Mama?

**Kay soo lets pick up fromn where we left off ;]**

_They madeout for quite a while before those too flung off. And then it happened....Miley and Joe started making love._

-----------------------------------------------

Everyone got up the next morning feeling excitment, for they were hitting the road. The gang packed into the limo and headed to the place where they kept the tour buses. Once they got there, everyone got on and they headed out to their first stop, Arizona. Miley and Joe were staring into each others eyes, so tempted to makeout. But with the lack of privacy, all they could do was hold hand and snuggle.

"So Mi, you excited?" asked Joe.

"Very," she replied, kissing his cheek. They then holded hands for a while and slept in each other's company, for the tour ahead of them was going to be long.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost near the end of the tour. Miley got to meet up with Jake, who saw little Anabelle. Him and Joe got along surprisingly well, and every city they went to was supportive. Hannah just finished singing a song when she started talking to the audiance.

"Hey how's everyone doing tonight?!" The audiance roared and Hannah replied, "Well we're gonna have alotta fun!" The music started playing and Hannah was feeling nauseous. She quickly ran off the stage and puked into the nearest garbage can. Tish, Billy Ray and Joe ran up to her.

"Bud are you ok?" Billy Ray asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't know daddy..." Hannah said, lifting her head.

"Baby we should probably cancel the rest of the concert." said Tish.

Hannah shook her head 'no' but Joe looked at her and said, "If your sick babe you can't go back out there."

"I'll be fine," she said, holding her stomach.

"Miles you don't look so good," said Joe. Hannah looked down at the trash and puked yet again. After that she felt surprisingly better and said, "Guys I'll be ok now. The show must go on."

"Are you sure bud?" asked Billy Ray.

"Yeah," she said, getting up. And with that Hannah ran back on stage.

"Sorry about that guys, my stomach was a little upset but I'll be okay." she smiled and waved to her fans. The music started playing again and Billy Ray said, "Something's not right here..."

Joe looked at her nervously as she perfomed some more songs. He had a bad feeling about this also.

--------------------------------------------

After the concert, everyone headed on the tour bus. Miley was now sitting on the couch and Billy Ray, Tish and Joe were standing in the corner.

"Joe can you go talk to her?" Billy Ray asked.

"No problem." he replied. He walked over to Miley and sat beside her. Billy Ray and Tish left the room without a word being said. Miley looked up at Joe and said, "Tonight was weird wasn't it?" asked Miley.

"Yeah babe, are you feeling ok?" he asked concerned.

"I think so...I feel kinda tired and dizzy but I mean I puked and had a concert so thats to be expected." she said nonshalantly. Just then a lightbulb clicked into Joe's head.

"Miles, when's the last time you got your period?"

"Joe I'm not pregnant-"

"Miles you might be."

"Omg....maybe I am." she said, a tear falling down her face.

"Baby please don't cry, it'll be fine-"

"No Joe," Miley started sobbing. "I cannot be a pregnant teenager twice. If I'm pregnant I have to get an abortion."

Joe heart dropped when she said that. "Miles, that's my baby...and you'd kill it but keep a baby that's only yours cuzz you were raped?"

"No its just....Idk I can't do this..." she said, looking down. He lightly grabbed her face and said sternly, "Miley Ray you can do this. I know you can. Baby I am here for you ok?" Miley hugged him tightly and Joe returned the favor. They cuddle until they both eventually fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------

Miley stirred in her sleep as she realized that Anabelle was now asleep on her stomach. She rubbed her baby's back until she too stirred. Miley got up slowly as to not wake Joe and grabbed her baby. They sat on the floor until Tish and Billy Ray came in.

"Miles, how are you today?" Billy Ray asked.

Miley looked at her Dad and shrugged.

"Listen baby doll, we got you a pregnancy test last night before we left the city. If you wanna go take it you can." said Tish calmly. Miley grabbed it and said, "How'd you know?"

"Bud we're your parents, we knew something was up. And besides you and Joe are so close that you must of slept with him one time or another."

Miely smiled awkwardly and handed Anabelle to Tish. As she was walking towards the bathroom she said, "Thanks guys, I love you both so much."

"We love you too Miles." they said at the same time. And with that Miley walked into the bathroom and shut the door. This caused Joe to wake up abruptly.

"Where's Miley?" he asked.

"In the bathroom," said Tish while holding Belle.

"Oh god is she puking?" asked Joe.

"No she's taking a test," said Billy Ray. Joe stood up and walked over to them.

"So you figured it too huh?"

"Yeah we kinda figured. It looked obvious." Billy Ray replied.

Anabelle pointed to Joe.

"Here she wants you," said Tish sweetly. She handed her to Joe who held her up and said, "Hey little girl! You're lookin good today." He smiled at her held her close just as Miley was walking out of the bathroom. Her smile grew as she said, "Well lookit this! My amazing fiance and my adorable baby."

He smiled as Miley started walking toawrds them. She looked at Anabelle then Joe and said, "The results will be done in a half hour." So they all sat down the couch and awaited for the results.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The timer finally went off and they all looked at each other nervously. Miley held Joe's hand and started walking towards the bathroom. When they got up to the counter, Miley grubbed the stick and read it.

"So what does it say?" asked Joe.

Miley looked up at him and he couldn't quite make out the look on her face.

"Miles?" he asked.

**AHHH major cliffhanger! I'll update soon, I just need some reviews.**


	17. See You Again

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed! :] I left off on a total cliffhanger last time so lets begin!**

**Disclaimer!: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA!**

_"So what does it say?" asked Joe._

_Miley looked up at him and he couldn't quite make out the look on her face._

_"Miles?" he asked._

----------------------------------------

"Miley what does it say?" Joe asked, biting his lip in nervousness.

"Come read it yourself." Miley said, handing him the test. He gulped before reading it.

"Oh..."

--------------------------

"What is taking those two so long?" asked Billy Ray nervously.

"Don't worry dear, they'll be out soon." Tish assured him. She held Anabelle on her hip while Billy Ray put his arm around Tish. After waiting a few minutes, Miley and Joe came out hand in hand.

"We have the results..." Miley said.

"Honey before you tell us we just want you to know that we love you, no matter what." Tish said, her eyes watering.

"Yeah Bud, I mean we don't like you being pregnant twice at this age but we'll support whatever decisions you and Joe make." Billy Ray added.

"Well that won't be necessary because I'm not pregnant." Miley said with a weak smile.

"Aw come here baby doll," Tish said, holding out her one open arm. Miley hugged her parents and the baby as Joe watched and smiled. Someday him and Miley could have a family like that, but for now, this was good enough for him. Billy Ray motioned for Joe to join in the hug and so he did, tenderly wrapping his arms around his precious love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its now September and the Hannah Tour is over. Anabelle is about 10 months old and is crawling around the house. She tries walking on her own but she gets help from Noah, Brandi, Braison and Trace, along with Kevin, Nick, Grammie, Tish, and Billy Ray. Joe and Miley are still going strong and planned to get married in a little less than a year. They still live at home and Miley has one year left of High School, where she is home schooled so she can watch Belle. Jake stops by as often as he can and sometimes he brings Mitchie, Mikayla, and her baby who's name is Jake Leslie. Everyone gets along surprisingly well and everyone's doing okay. Trace is on tour with his band, Braison is here and there with his pro-skating, Noah is becoming a littlle actress, and Brandi is now in a band. None of them are ever home anymore, except Tish, Miley and the baby. Joe still lives next door but sleeps over occasionally. Billy Ray plays guitar in local clubs and bars and Tish works from home. As for Miss Hannah Montana, she's usually doing private concerts and kids' birthday parties. Lily and Oliver still drop by occasionally and aren't sure when they're getting married. Life is going pretty good for that whole group of people, and hopefully it'll stay that way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley is in her room changing Belle's diaper when Joe came in through the door,

"Hey Joe, since when do you come in my door?" she asked innocently.

"Well I got some bad news," he said, holding his left hand behind his back.

"Oh no, what happened?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Eh nothing much, but I kinda broke my wrist." Joe pulled his left arm from behind his back, revealing a cast.

"Joe baby what happened?" Miley asked sweetly, putting Anabelle on the ground and walking towards him.

Joe took a deep breath and said, "Okay well I fell off my balcony trying to come over here about an hour ago."

"Aww!" she said, hugging him tightly. Joe smiled and looked down at Anabelle, who was crawling towards them.

"Well it looks like someone wants to join in!" Joe said, a grin implanted on his face. Miley looked down at Belle and picked her up.

"She's so beautiful, just like her mother." Joe said.

"And she's got the personality of her step daddy." Miley said, looking at her daughter.

Joe looked at Miley and said, "I know this may be a touchy subject for you, but when do you wanna have kids?"

Miley looked at him wide eyes and replied, "Um wow I never really thought about that...I mean I'm turning 18 soon so I guess having kids wouldn't be so bad..." she looked down as she finished her sentance.

Joe picked her chin up with his finger and said, "Listen baby, its fine if you don't wanna talk about it yet, we don't really have to. We already share this amazingly beautiful daughter. And even though she's not mine by blood, she means alot to me and so do you. So for now thats all I need."

Miley smiled at him as he put his arm around her waist. Anabelle laughed and so did Miley and Joe. At that moment, Miley was 100% sure Joe was right for her and her daughter.

--------------------------------------------------------

Miley and Joe were setting up for Anabelle's 1st birthday. (**A/N: That means the date is December 6th**) Miley turned 18 about a month ago and Joe turned 21. They were arranging balloons and other decorations in the living room, along with Tish, Billy Ray, Noah, Brandi, Trace, and Braison. Kevin and Nick were with Grammie at her doctor's appointment and Anabelle was taking a nap before the party.

"Everything looks great guys!" Billy Ray beamed, placing his arm about his wife's neck.

She smiled and replied, "It sure does. When's everyone gettin' here Miles?"

"Ummm soon, I'm guessing in like 20 minutes." Miley answered.

"Great! Now everyone go get dressed." Billy Ray demanded light heartedly.

And with that all the teens ran upstairs, except Joe who went next door.

"This should be an amazing party," said Billy Ray, giving Tish a kiss on the cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like clockwork, the guests arrived about 20 minutes later. There were little kids running around and teens playing music. After everyone got settled, they set up tabled in the living room/kitchen and began to eat. Before they ate, however, Billy Ray wanted to make a speech.

"Hey family, friends, how's it going?" he asked the crowd.

Everyone said their answers and he continued, "Well today is a very special day. Today is my first GrandBaby's birthday! I know, I look WAY too young to be a Grandpaw, and that's how I saw it at first too. Now that she's here, I realize that I don't know what we'd all be without here, or where we'd all be. It certainly wouldn't be here, celebrating her birthday. Without her, we all wouldn't be this strong. I love her so so much and I hope as we all grow with her, she'll always know how much we all care."

Billy Ray looked at his daughter, whos eyes were overflowing with tears. He smiled at her and said, "A toast, to little Belle. We love you baby girl." He smiled at Anabelle, who was smiling back in her high chair. All the adults and teens clanked glasses and drank while Miley hugged her father.

"I love you so much Daddy." she said, tears running down her cheeks.

"I love you too Baby Doll," he said, returning the hug. Just then, Nick and Kevin came in with sad faces.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Billy Ray with a smile.

"Grammie has cancer," said Nick quietly.

"Hah, what?" Miley said laughing.

"We're serious Miles, they say she only has about a year to live." Kevin said blankly.

Everyones smiles and laughters faded as they looked at Kevin and Nick. Joe stood next to Miley and held her as she gasped, "Wha-what?"

**Yeahhh I had to have some bad events, since everything seemed too happy. Well lemme know whatcha guys think! ;] Reviews? Please?**


	18. Love Story

**Alright well last time I updated, Kevin and Nick told everyone about Grammie. Let's see what tricks I have up my sleeves ;] Oh and thanks for reviewing and subscribing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HANNAH MONTANA!**

_"We're serious Miles, they say she only has about a year to live." Kevin said blankly._

_Everyones smiles and laughters faded as they looked at Kevin and Nick. Joe stood next to Miley and held her as she gasped, "Wha-what?"_

------------------------------------------------------

After finding out the terrible news, Miley and her family ended the party and rushed over to the hospital as soon as they could. When the family arrived, they each took turns visiting her. Miley and Joe were the last to go.

"Miles, you want me to stay here?" Joe asked, concerned when the doctor called them in.

"No, come with me." she practically whispered. Joe grabbed her hand and walked silently with her into the room where they were keeping Grammie. She looked sort of pale but smiled anyway.

"There's my grandbaby, and my Joey."

Joe smiled faintly but Miley was fighting back tears.

"Its okay Sweetie, come here." Grammie patted on her bedside and Miley shuffled over, dragging Joe behind her. She sat on the bed and Joe stood next to her, still massaging her hand.

"Listen sweetie, if I get the proper treatment then it'll be okay." Grammie said reassuringly.

"But what if your not ok?" Miley finally choked out between tears. "I really can't lose you Grammie."

"Aww Miles, it'll be okay. If I don't live its because God needs me to be with him, to be with Pappie." Grammie put a hand on Miley's back. Miley turned to face her and said, "So are you gonna go through radiation?"

"Well most likely. Plus we caught it early, thankfully. Its cancer of the stomach. Hopefully, they can go in and remove it as soon as possible." Grammie said, holding her grandaughter's empty hand.

"Well Miley, the doctor's are gonna be here soon to operate. Just know that I love you so much."

Miley let go of Joe's hand and squeezed her Grandma tightly.

"I love you too Grammie, so so much. Thank you for everything."

Grammie smiled as Miley let go of her.

"Tell Anabelle I love her, and Joe," she said, looking him in the eyes, "Take care of my Miley."

Joe smiled and replied, "I will Grammie. Love you."

"Love you too," she said. Miley and Joe smiled and waved a small goodbye as they walked down the hallway, hand in hand.

----------------------------------------------------

Everyone went home, since Grammie's surgery could take hours and no one bothered cleaning the house before leaving. Miley and Joe were putting Anabelle to sleep, cuddling on Miley's bed. She didn't speak much since the hospital, and Joe was just trying to make her feel better.

"You want anything?" he said, rubbing her back.

"I want my Grammie to not have cancer anymore, can you do that for me?" Miley snapped.

"Babe I'm just trying to help..." Joe said, feeling hurt.

"I know...I'm just no in the mood." she said, laying down and curling up in a ball. He put a blanket on her and rubbed her back until he was sure she fell asleep. Then he got up and left to go home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 4 in the morning when Billy Ray and Tish got the call. Grammie made it through surgery and they got the cancer out. The hospital wanted to keep her there for a few weeks to make sure the cancer didn't spread anywhere else. Billy Ray woke his kids up to tell them, and they all smiled and fell back asleep.

------------------------------

Miley woke up 5 hours later to a knock at her balcony window. She got up to pull back the curtain and see Joe.

"Hey Miles, did you hear about Grammie?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah! I can't believe she's gonna be okay!" she beamed, kissing Joe on the cheeck.

"Me neither, thank God she's still kickin'." Joe said, looking up at what seemed to be the ceiling. When he looked Miley in the eyes he could tell something was still on her mind.

"Is something bugging you dear?" Joe asked, a bit concerned.

"Oh no nothing just thinking," said a distracted Miley. Joe sat down, pulling her on his lap.

"Well care to share?" he asked, whispering in her ear. Chills ran down her spine as Joe tightened his grip around her waist.

"Alright. Well lately I keep thinking about my future, our future. Like our wedding and what's gonna come after that." Miley said, not taking a breath.

Joe nodded and replied, "Well are you suggesting we plan a wedding date?"

"Hmm that's a good place to start." she said, smiling now. She turned her body so she was now facing Joe. He also smiled and asked, "Well we have almost enough money. How about we make it on June 17th?"

"Well it sounds good to me!" Miley beamed, leaning closer to his face. They touched noses and as they did so, Joe said, "I love you Miley."

She smiled and replied, "I love you too Joseph."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

So the months passed on and everthing was going crazy. Anabelle is 1 and a half and running through the house like crazy, Trace's band is becoming very popular, Braison's doing excellent at skateboarding, Noah is getting into commericals. Brandi started a band and is playing in local clubs, Billy Ray hit an early retirement, and Tish is still working from home. Miley and Joe are renting a two bedroom appartment that is literally 5 minutes away from everyone by foot, and they couldn't be happier that their wedding was the next day. They were packing their stuff, for Miley was gonna stay at her parent's house while Joe was gonna stay at his old house.

"I love you babe, and I can't wait for tomorrow." Miley said, her arms wrapped around Joe's neck.

"I love you too, and I can't wait either," Joe smiled back, his hands on Miley's lower back. They kissed for a long time before Anabelle started pulling on Miley's skinny jeans.

"Mommy, up!" she said coherently.

Miley laughed and picked up her only daughter, who was staying with her for the night. Belle kissed Joe goodbye as they both left the apparentment, filled with excitement for the amazing day ahead.

**Okay so I'm ending this soon! Maybe a sequal? Lemme know whatcha think. Oh and I have another story up if you wanna go check it out. :]**


	19. The Finale

**Kay so I'm thinking about ending this, with a happy ending of course ;] But lemme know if this should be sequaled. If not I'll continute my Moliver story and eventually make more.**

**Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT.**

_Miley laughed and picked up her only daughter, who was staying with her for the night. Belle kissed Joe goodbye as they both left the apparentment, filled with excitement for the amazing day ahead._

-------------------------------------------------------

Miley and Joe were getting married on the beach with their closest family and friends. The best man was Kevin and the Maid of Honor was Brandi. The Bride's Maids were Lily, escorted by Oliver, Braison's girlfriend Kat escorted by Braison, Miley's friend Mandy escorted by Trace, and Miley's friend Leslie escorted by Nick. When the music cued, everyone stood up and faced the back of the beach. Miley was wearing a very long and puffy white dress with laces everywhere, the top part looked like a corset. Linked to her right arm was Billy Ray. Noah came down first, lightly throwing flower pedals and sparkly feathers down the white carpet that layed on the beachy sand. When they got up to the Priest and Joe, Billy Ray kissed his daughter goodbye.

"I love you Miley." he whispered.

"Love you too Daddy," she whispered back. She then walked up to Joe and grabbed his hands.

"This is it Miles," Joe said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you," she said back.

And so the ceramony began.

----------------------------------------------

After they said their vows, Miley and Joe kissed passionetely, applause filling the beach. As the waves crashed onto the rocks, the newlyweds took pictures with their family and friends. After, they all headed to the reception at the park that Joe liked taking Miley and Anabelle to. Everyone was enjoying themselves, laughing, drinking, talking, eating, and enjoying life. They also started dancing, both slow and fast songs. Never have Joe and Miley felt so joyous. They were dancing by themsevles to the song "One In A Million" when Joe said, "Miley, I love you."

"I love you too Joe, so much." Miley replied. They both smiled as they kissed, the sun setting behind them.

-----------------------------

Since then its been a year and Miley and Joe are deffinetely happy. Anabelle is about 2 and a half years old and deffinetely crazy. Joe seems to keep up with her well while Miley takes care of their three month old son, Joseph Jr. Someday they plan to have more kids, but for now two is enough. Joe is a big music producer and works with the biggest names, while Miley is the stay-at-home mom. At nights, she works at the local super market. They now live in a house next to Miley's Parents and diagonal from Kevin and Nick and Grammie. Everyone is doing their own thing and every Friday nigt is the big family dinners. Life seems good, great even. There's alotta love and laughs, but most importantly, Joe and Miley are stronger than ever. Through it all, they seem to come out ok in the end. Sure they fight, but never would they leave each other. Miley has had a very crazy life and with Joe in it, it seems to get a little bit easier each day. She had to deal with teenage pregnancy but through everything, Joe seemed to always be there. And that's how they plan to keep it, now and forever. Miley always says, "I've Messed Up Big Time" and Joe's always there to catch her when she falls.

**Shortest chapter ever but its the end! :[ Tear lol. Sooo reviews? Thanks so much for reviweing last time! And for all the support through this FanFic, my FIRST FanFic! :] Go to my profile to vote on my next story idea.**


	20. Sequal Alert!

**Hello! :] I've decided to make a sequal to this story! :] YAY! Haha. So I'll get working on that A.S.A.P to make you guys happy. I might be a tad bit busy but I'll squeeze it into my schedule. I also have another story, so if you like Moliver check out "Is This Love?" by me :] Now here's a trailer of what I hope to make it, it could change though. I hope you like itt :]**

**Trailer:**

**After Miley and Joe got married and started a family, things started becoming busy and crazy.**

_"Mommy, when is Daddy gonna be home?" asked a young Anabelle._

_Miley's eyes filled up with tears as she answered, "I'm not sure baby girl."_

**Has something gone wrong?**

_"Joe why do you always have to leave?!" Miley screamed._

_"Its NOTHING!" he yelled, slamming the front door behind him._

_Miley's eyes welled up with tears as she turned to see little Joey standing in the hall with his blanket._

**And what will Miley do to try and fix everything?**

_"Brandi...I gotta do this," Miley said, grabbing a camera._

_"Your gonna spy on him?!" she said, gasping._

_"Its the only thing I can do," said Miley. And with that she walked out the door._

**Find out in "Did I Mess Up Again?"**

**YAY! Sooo lemme know whatcha think :)**


End file.
